OS - Une femme trahie
by MmeCULLEN
Summary: Bella s'en que quelque chose se passe chez son petit-ami Edward mais s'attendait-elle vraiment à découvrir ça ? Peut-elle être heureuse avec un homme ? Couple Bella & James. Des passages ont été réécrit notamment la confrontation James/Edward - A vos claviers !


Une femme trahie

 _Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec ma seconde histoire basée sur le couple Bella / James. Certain passage on subit des modifications notamment la confrontation entre Edward & James mais ça je vous laisse le découvrir en relisant l'OS. Si vous rencontrer des anomalies, n'hésitait pas à m'avertir afin que je corrige mes erreurs d'inattention. En attendant, je vous laisse lire et hâte d'avoir vos avis. _

« **Bell's, il faut que tu m'aides** » s'exclama la grosse voix de mon frère en rentra dans la cuisine

Cette « Bell's », c'est moi Isabella Marie Swan âgée de vingt ans et étudiante à l'université de Seattle afin de devenir professeur de littérature, ma passion depuis ma tendre enfance. Mon frère, Emmett, était âgé de vingt-cinq ans. Il était propriétaire du bar « Le Twilight Bar » qui aller ouvrir dans quelques jours.

« **Bonjour à toi aussi frérot** » fis-je en embrassant la joue de mon frère

« **Oui oui bonjour sœurette, aides moi** » fit-il en prenant sa tasse

« **Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** » dis-je en buvant une gorgé de mon café au lait

« **Il faut que tu ailles au bar, cet après-midi** » fit-il

« **Emmett...** » commençais-je

« **… S'il te plaît Bell's, je sais que tu as des choses à faire mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide Bella** » me coupa-t-il

« **Que dois-je faire ?** » lui demandais-je résinier

« **Il faut que tu fasses la réception des chaises et des tables** »

« **C'est tout ?** » lui demandais-je en mettant ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle

« **Il va avoir aussi une livraison d'alcool vers dix-sept heures, si tu pouvais contrôler** » fit-il

« **Et toi que vas-tu faire ?** » lui demandais-je afin que je ne sois pas la seule à annuler ma sortie

« **J'ai des entretiens d'embauche, pour les nouveaux serveurs** » me précisa-t-il

« **Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça ?** » lui demandais-je en lui fessant mes yeux de chien battu

« **Non Non ! Tu vas juste prendre les beaux mecs ! Il me faut de l'expérience** » s'écria-t-il

« **T'es vraiment pas sympas** » dis-je en partant vers ma chambre

Comme vous avez pu comprendre, je vis avec mon frère. Nous étions arrivés à Seattle, il y a maintenant trois ans, d'abord toute seule afin de poursuivre mes études à l'université et par la suite Emmett était venu me rejoindre car il s'ennuyait trop à Forks étant donné que tous nos amis avait pris des chemins différents depuis notre diplôme. Nos parents avaient alors insisté afin qu'on vît ensemble. On avait alors fait des recherches et on était tombé sur un coup de cœur. L'appartement était situé près de l'université, à vingt minutes à pied. Il était situé au dernier étage c'est-à-dire au troisième, avec ascenseur. Dès qu'on sortait de l'ascenseur, à gauche, on arrivait sur la porte de notre appartement. En entrant, on avait un joli hall qui donné accès à notre séjour. La salle à manger était situé à gauche, près de la cuisine et en face du balcon, et le salon était situé à gauche. Dans la cuisine, il y avait également la buanderie. A droite, dès qu'on arrivait dans l'appartement, il y avait une partie de nuit avec le hall de nuit, un WC, un grand dressing, deux chambres et la salle de bain. J'étais tombée sur le charme de cet appartement dès notre première visite. Emmett avait commencé à travailler dans un bar, près de la maison. Et puis le temps était passé et il avait finalement décidé d'ouvrir son propre bar, situé face à l'université afin de cibler les jeunes. Étant en dernière année, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de redoubler mon année mais j'aidais mon frère quand je le pouvais, comme aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je devrais appeler Alice afin d'annuler notre après-midi shopping.

« **Salut ma belle, je suis là dans vingt minutes** » dit-elle en décrochant

« **Salut Al', il y a un changement de programme** » fis-je en prenant des vêtements dans mon dressing

« **Quoi ?** » s'écria-t-elle

« **Je suis désolé Alice mais Emmett veut que j'aille au bar faire les réceptions de commande** »

« **Mais notre journée shopping ?** » fit-elle déçue

« **Je suis désolé Alice, on peut reporter à la semaine prochaine ?** » lui dis-je

« **Mais la semaine prochaine le bar fera son ouverture** »

« **Ah oui !** » m'exclamais-je « c'est **une occasion pour trouver une belle tenue** » continuais-je

« **D'accord** » souffla-t-elle

« **Tu veux venir avec moi au bar ?** » lui proposais-je

« **Oui, je passe te prendre** » s'écria-t-elle avant de raccrocher

Alice Cullen avait le même âge que moi. Elle est étudiante en mode afin de devenir styliste et plus tard elle aimerait ouvrir sa propre boutique. On s'était rencontré par hasard, dans les couloirs du bahut, on l'avait bousculé et elle avait fait tomber ses livres et je l'avais aidée et depuis on se quitte plus.

« **Bella, Alice est là** » s'écria la grosse voix de mon frère

Je sortis donc de ma chambre afin de rejoindre Alice et Emmett dans le séjour. Emmett servit un verre à Alice, au moment où j'arrivais.

« **Salut ma belle** » lui dis-je en embrassant sa joue

« **Salut ma Bell's** » dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue par la suite

« **Est-ce que ça va aller ?** » me demanda Emmett avant de partir

« **Mais oui** » soufflais-je

« **A ce soir les filles** » fit-il en partant

Alice et moi partîmes quelques minutes après lui. On partit à pied au bar. Sur la route, on parla de tout et de rien. Elle me parla de son frère qui aller venir à Seattle, pour de bon. Elle était heureuse. En arrivant au bar, on vit un camion qui attendait devant. J'ouvris la porte du bar afin de permettre la livraison.

« **Bonjour** » s'écria une voix masculine

« **Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?** » lui demandais-je alors qu'Alice fessait le tour du bar

« **Oui, j'ai une livraison au nom de Swan** » fit-il

« **C'est moi** »

« **Signez là s'il vous plaît** » fit-il en me donnant sa tablette

La journée passa vite. Entre deux livraison, Alice et moi rangions les verres dans les armoires ainsi que donner un coup de balai. Après le ménage, Alice mit la radio afin de tomber sur une musique de Beyoncé « Single Ladies ». Je posais mon torchon sur le bar et partis rejoindre Alice sur la piste de danse. On refit la même chorégraphie que celle du clip. On s'éclata comme des folles. A la fin, on se sauta dans les bras, morte de fatigue mais on rigolait.

« **Hum hum** » fit une voix masculine

On se retourna afin de faire face à mon frère, trois hommes et trois femmes.

« **Hey** » m'exclamais-je en allant vers eux

« **Bella, Alice je vous présente Jasper, notre nouveau barman ...** » fit-il en me désignant un blond très joli mais pas mon style « **...Jacob, notre chef de sécurité...** » fit-il en me désignant un gras baraqué à la peau mate « **… et enfin Sam, notre DJ...** » termina-t-il en nous présentant les garçons puis il fit la présentation des filles « ... **voici Rosalie, notre agent marketing...** » fit-il en désignant la blonde près de lui. « **...ensuite, voilà, Leah qui sera notre serveuse ainsi qu'Angéla** » termina-t-il

« **Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Bella, la petite sœur d'Emmett** » me présentais-je « Et voici, mon amie Alice » la présentais-je

« **Enchanté** » firent-ils en cœur

« **Au faite Em', juste deux serveuses ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Bien sûr que non Bella, vous êtes quatre c'est assez pour le moment** » ria-t-il

« **Quatre ? Pardon ?** » demanda Alice

« **Bien oui, mini pouce ! Toi et ma sœur allait nous aider** » s'écria-t-il

« **Emmett, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes là uniquement pour t'aider en cas de besoin mais pas comme emploi à plein temps ! On a des examens nous !** » m'écriais-je

« **Mais oui, mais oui** » fit-il

On passa la soirée au bar afin de finaliser les petits détails. Alice et moi finissions de ranger les verres tandis qu'Emmett fessait le tour de l'établissement avec les nouveaux. On commanda ensuite des pizzas afin de mieux se connaître avant l'ouverture. Emmett en profita pour leurs donner les consignes.

Le reste de la semaine passa vite entre mes cours et le bar. Vendredi arriva vite, Alice m'attendit à la fin des cours afin de m'amener choisir une tenue pour l'ouverture. Emmett voulait qu'on soit toute la même tenue ainsi on alla avec Angéla, Rosalie et Leah faire les boutiques. Emmett avait bien entendue préciser qu'il fallait qu'on soit jolie mais pas vulgaire. Finalement, notre choix se porta sur une salopette bustier en jean bleu. On repartit à l'appartement afin de se préparer. Alice nous maquilla et nous coiffa avant de faire de même avec elle. Ce moment entre filles, nous permis de mieux nous connaître. D'ailleurs, j'avais un bon feeling avec Angéla. On a pratiquement le même âge. Rosalie, en profita pour nous dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup mon frère. A mon avis, c'est réciproque puisqu'Emmett n'avait pas cesser de me parler d'elle toute la semaine. Quant à Leah, elle était beaucoup de côté. Elle ne nous parla pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si elle fera l'affaire, mais bon on verra par la suite. Une fois prête on partit rejoindre les garçons au bar afin de les aider.

« **Vous êtes superbes** » siffla Jacob en me relookant de la tête au pied

« **Merci** » fis-je en passant à côté de lui

« **Enfin ! On ouvre dans une heure** » s'écria Emmett en nous voyant arriver.

« **Du calme Em' sinon je repars** » m'écriais-je en me prenant le plateau avec les verres.

Le bar était dans le moderne. Il y avait un coin pour le restaurant, uniquement le midi sauf lors des soirées à thème, et un coin bar. L'heure passa vite, Emmett nous fit son sketch avant de déclarer le bar ouvert. Le monde était là et se fessait entendre. Les filles et moi courons entre les tables afin de satisfaire tout le monde. Arriva vite la fin de la soirée, Jacob ramena les derniers clients vers la sortie tandis que je débarrais les tables. Sam avait été super ce soir.

« **Excusez-moi** » s'exclama une voix masculine

Je sursautai et faillit faire tomber mon plateau mais la chute fut rattrapée par des mains de l'homme.

« **Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur** » s'exclama la voix

Je me retournais et mon souffle se coupa en découvrant l'homme qui était devant moi. Un regard vert perçant, un magnifique sourire en coin. Il me relooka également.

« **Le bar est fermé** » s'écria la voix de Jasper

« **Je cherche Alice Cullen** » fis la voix en coupant tout visuel entre nous

« **Son petit ami ?** » le questionnais-je

« **Non** » ria-t-il « Je **suis son frère, Edward** » se présenta-t-il

« **OH ! Enchanté** » soufflais-je

Alice ne m'avait pas dit à quel point son frère était magnifique.

« **Elle est dans la réserve** » fit-Jasper en m'aidant avec le plateau

« **A gauche du bar** » lui précisais-je

Il me sourit puis parti vers la réserve afin de voir sa sœur. A peine ais-je déposée mon plateau sur le bar qu'Alice sortit de la réserve.

« **Bella ! Bella ! Mon frère est là** » s'écria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras

« **Heu...merci Alice, mais je suis au courant** » riais-je de son enthousiasme

« **Il faut que je vous présente, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre** » s'écria-t-elle en me tirant derrière elle

« **Alice s'il te plaît** » la suppliai-je

« **Edward ?** » m'ignora-t-elle en appelant son frère.

« **Alice** » répondit-il en arrivant derrière moi

« **Edward enfin ! Je te présente Isabella, ma meilleure amie** »

« **Bella** » rougissais-je en lui présentant ma main

« **Enchanté Bella** » fit-il en me fessant un baise-main

« **Oh ! Magnifique !** » fit Alice.

Alice présenta son frère à toute l'équipe. Emmett invita notre nouvel invité à rester avec nous. On prit tous place sur la plus grande boxe. J'étais assise juste à côté de lui. J'appris qu'Edward avait été professeur à Phoenix. Grâce aux questions des autres, j'appris qu'Edward avait vingt-six ans et qu'il était maintenant à la recherche d'un emploi. Emmett lui proposa de faire un essai suite à l'insistance d'Alice. Edward le remercia.

 **Trois mois plus tard** :

Après son essai très favorable, Emmett embaucha Edward comme barman afin d'aider Jasper. Le bar devenait très populaire et on était pratiquement toujours complet. Edward et moi passions plus de temps à se découvrir et je croix que je tombais amoureuse de lui. On avait échangé notre premier baiser dans la réserve du bar. Le baiser avait été magnifique. On avait décidé de cacher notre relation aux autres le temps qu'on soit sûr de nos sentiments. Une semaine plus tard, j'étais dans la réserve entrain de ranger les aliments, quand je sentis deux bras me serrer contre lui.

« **Edward, on peut nous voir** » soufflais-je

« **M'en fiche** » fit-il son visage dans mon cou

« **Ed...** » commençais-je à rouspéter mais je fus coupais par Edward qui m'embrassa mon cou remontant vers mon oreille.

Il me retourna afin qu'on soit face à face. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'en profitais pour passer mes mains dans sa chevelure bronze.

« **Je ne vous dérange pas ?** » s'écria Emmett

Edward et moi, nous séparâmes rapidement.

« **Merde** » murmura Edward

« **Emmett quelle bonne surprise ! Je pensais que tu étais encore à Seattle pour la commande** » m'écriais-je faussement heureuse en allant le saluer.

« **Bella ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je retrouve la langue de ma petite sœur dans la bouche de mon employé ? »**

« **Heu...** » commençais-je

« **Ta sœur et moi sortions ensemble** » me coupa Edward.

Finalement, Emmett dut se faire à notre couple. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'Edward venait à l'appartement sans prévenir. Notre relation devient plus sérieuse lorsqu'Edward m'invita au restaurant, il m'avoua son amour. On échangea enfin notre premier « **Je t'aime** » et on passa la nuit chez moi.

1 an plus tard :

« **Chérie j'y vais** » fit Edward en m'embrassant le front alors que j'étais sur le canapé

« **T'es vraiment obligé d'y aller ?** » soufflais-je en mettant mes mains derrière sa nuque afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes

« **Ton frère a besoin de moi** » fit-il en mettant son front contre le mien

« **Je peux venir aider ?** » proposais-je tout en connaissant la réponse

« **Bella...** » souffla-t-il « **… tu sais que je ne veux plus te voir au bar** » termina-t-il

« **Je ne peux même plus aller voir mon frère !** » m'exclamais-je en me levant du canapé

« **Je ne t'empêche pas d'aller voir ton frère mais pas au bar** » s'énerva-t-il

« **Pas au bar ! Pas au bar ! T'as un truc à me cacher au bar ou quoi ?** » m'énervais-je

« **Arrête tes conneries Bella** » s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise

« **Quoi ? T'es distant ! Je te reconnais plus** » m'énervais-je en le suivant

« **Tu sais très bien qu'après l'histoire de Jacob, Emmett et moi on veut plus te voir traîner au bar** » s'énerva-t-il

« **JACOB ! Il est parti !** » m'exclamais-je

« **C'est non** » fit-il en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement et en sorti sans rien ajouter

Voilà où en était notre relation à Edward et moi. Notre relation n'était que dispute depuis l'histoire de Jacob qui avait tenté de me violer, depuis mon frère et lui refuser que je vienne au bar, le soir. Mais Edward était distant depuis quelques semaines, je ne savais pas Alice qu'Emmett avait embauché une jeune femme : Kate, et d'après Alice, Kate aimait provoquer Edward en se dandinant devant lui. Je partis vers notre chambre afin de me changer et d'aller au bar. On habitait toujours dans le même appartement. Emmett avait pris l'appartement au-dessus du bar et vivait désormais avec sa petite-amie Rosalie. Edward m'avait fait sa demande il y a sept mois et depuis j'attendais désespérément qu'il se décide sur une date. Je pris un jean bleu clair, un top blanc et mon manteau beige. Au moment de partir, le téléphone sonna.

« **Allô ?** » répondis-je « **Y'a quelqu'un ?** » demandais-je

« **Bonjour, je cherche Edward Cullen** » fit une femme

« **Bonjour, il n'est pas là, vous voulez que je laisse un message ?** » lui proposais-je

« **En fait, c'est vous que je voulais !** » fit-elle

« **Oh ! Je vous écoute** »

« **Vous êtes la petite-amie d'Edward ?** » demanda-t-elle

« **Sa fiancée** » rectifiais-je

« **Sa fiancée** » souffla-t-elle « **Vous a-t-il parlé de Tanya Cullen ?** » fit-elle

« **Non, vous le connaissez ?** »

« **Edward est mon mari** » fit-elle

Edward est marié ! « Edward est mon mari » résonna dans ma tête et me fit lâcher mon sac à main.

« **Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre par téléphone mais je n'en pouvais plus de le voir un week-end par mois et notre fils réclame sans cesse son père...** » continua-t-elle

Edward à un fils ! Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Sur quoi d'autre m'avait-il mentit ? Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il s'absenter un week-end par mois ! Moi qui penser qu'il partait afin de faire de nouvelle commande, comme me l'avait dit mon frère.

Je raccrochai et parti dans la chambre afin de faire un sac. Les larmes tombèrent toujours sur mes joues. En mettant une chemise à lui dans mon sac, je réalisais qu'ils m'avaient tous mentis ! Emmett, Alice en qui j'avais le plus confiance m'avait trahi ! L'homme que j'aime m'avait trahi ! Je pris la photo de nous deux qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

Je pris mon enveloppe que j'avais cachée dans mon dressing. Je pris mes sacs ainsi que mes clefs de voiture et partis en direction du bar. En arrivant, je vis que le bar étai fermé. Seth, le nouveau garde, me fit entrer en me souriant légèrement. Je les vis tout de suite, assis autour d'une table, il manquait Edward, et Emmett. Je m'avançais vers eux. Alice me vit la première et perdit son sourire.

« **Où est Edward ?** » soufflais-je alors que mes larmes tombèrent

« **Bella** » souffla Alice

« **Ne me parle pas** » m'écriais-je « **Dit moi où est ce traître !** » m'écriais-je à Jasper

« **Chérie** **que fais-tu ici ?** » s'exclama la voix d'Edward.

Je me retournais afin de lui faire face.

« **Que fais-tu avec ces sacs ?** » me questionna-t-il

« **Ta femme à téléphoner** » soufflais-je

« **Ma femme ?** » me demanda-t-il surpris

« **Je t'en prie Edward ! Tu m'as assez menti ! Tanya Cullen te dit quelque chose ?** » m'écriais-je

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il

« **Comment as-tu pu me mentir ? J'avais confiance en toi ! Toutes ces belles paroles que tu m'as dites n'étaient que mensonge !** » pleurais-je

« **Non** » s'écria-t-il « Je **t'aime Bella ! C'est vrai je t'ai menti mais mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais** » continua-t-il en essayant de se rapprocher

« **Ne t'approche pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touche !** » m'écriais-je en reculant

« **Bella** » fit la voix d'Alice

« T **oi ! Toi que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu es exactement comme lui !** » m'écriais-je

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » fit la voix d'Emmett en sortant de la réserve « **Bella ?** »

« **Emmett Swan comment as-tu pu me trahir, moi ta propre sœur ! Pour qui ? Pour ce traître ! Vous m'avez tous trahis moi qui vous considérais comme ma famille, vous me dégoûtez !** » crachais-je

« **Bella** » s'écria Edward

« **Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'un homme comme toi pourrais mettre fidèle ?** » pleurais-je « Et **toi, mon propre frère qui me trahis pour le protéger !** » dis-je à Emmett

« **Quand allais-tu me dire que tu étais marié ? Que tu as un fils ? QUAND ? Allais-tu jamais me le dire ? Moi qui attendais que tu décides pour une date, j'ai compris pourquoi c'était long ! J'ai compris pourquoi tu attendais pour avoir un enfant à nous ! Je te quitte** » finis-je en pleure en lui balançant sa bague

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il en pleure

« **J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle et ton fils mais tu ne rencontreras jamais notre enfant** » pleurais-je en le regardant

« **Oh mon dieu** » s'écria-t-il ainsi que le reste des personnes présente

« **A dieu !** » m'écriais-je en quittant le bar.

Quelques années plus tard :

Tout en buvant mon café, assise sur le comptoir de ma cuisine, je repensais à ces années. J'avais finalement posé mes bagages à New York.

J'avais trouvé un emploi dans une bibliothèque afin de subvenir à mes besoins. J'avais louée un petit studio à quelques minutes de la bibliothèque. J'avais gardé quelque contact avec mes parents après ce qui c'était passé mais aucun contact avec mon frère. Mes parents étaient les seuls à savoir ma situation et ils avaient été présent à toutes les étapes : notre emménagement, mon mariage et la naissance d'Ethan. Cependant, j'avais changé de numéro de téléphone afin que les autres arrêtent de me contacter.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par des pleurs. Je descendis de mon perchoir et parti rejoindre mon bébé. Ethan, 4 ans. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

« **Bonjour mon cœur, près pour aller à la crèche ?** » l'embrasais-je en le sortant de son petit lit

« **Papa là** » fit-il alors que je sentis deux mains se poser sur ma taille et son torse se coller à mon dos

« **Salut pirate** » fit-il en caressant le visage d'Ethan « **Salut mon cœur** » fit-il en embrassant mon cou

« **Salut Chéri** » me collais-je à lui. Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué.

« **Je vais prendre une douche** » fit-il en caressant mon ventre

« **Je vais lui faire prendre son petit déjeuner** » lui dis-je

« **Jeunet** » fit Ethan

« **Je te rejoins après, je t'aime** » fit-il en m'embrassant tendrement

« **Je t'aime** » lui dis-je

Je repartis dans la cuisine avec Ethan afin de lui faire son petit déjeuner. Je le mis sur sa chaise haute et parti préparer son biberon. Je lui donnai son biberon de lait au chocolat chaud et lui mit quelque gâteau. Je le surveillais afin qu'il ne fasse pas tomber son biberon, c'était son truc en ce moment. Je repris son biberon afin de le nettoyer.

Je sentis deux bras se poser sur ma taille et un souffle sur mon cou qui me fit frissonner.

« **Tu m'as manqué** » fit-il en caressant mes hanches

« **Toi aussi** » soufflais-je en me retournant afin d'être face à lui

« **Je t'aime** » me dit-il son front contre le mien

« **Je t'aime aussi mon amour** » dis-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher de moi.

« **Papa** » fit la voix d'Ethan

On tourna notre tête afin de regarder notre fils, souriant dans sa chaise haute.

« **Et si on laisser Ethan à ma sœur afin de passer la journée ensemble ?** » me proposa-t-il tout en me montrant son envie de moi

« **J'aurais adoré mon amour mais tu dois te reposer, tu as travaillé dure** » soufflais-je en caressant sa joue

« **Je peux me reposer avec toi** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Pas aujourd'hui Chéri mais je te promets que ce week-end c'est uniquement pour nous** » fis-je en caressant son torse

« **Je préviens ma sœur alors** » fit-il heureux

« **Oui** » soufflais-je en l'embrassant

Il approfondit notre baiser en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et se rapprocha de moi. Son intimité fièrement dressée, dans son pantalon, se colla sur mon bas ventre.

« **Chéri, je vais être en retard** » soufflais-je alors qu'il embrassait mon cou

« **Vivement ce soir** » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant

Je me séparé, à contre cœur, de lui et parti prendre Ethan afin d'aller l'habiller.

« **Tu vas aller chez marraine ce week-end** » lui dis-je alors que je le sorti de la chaise

« **Marraine** » fit-il en mettant son visage dans mon cou

« **Oui Marraine** » répétais-je

« **Tu veux que je le garde aujourd'hui ?** » me proposa-t-il en se rapprochant de nous

« **Tu ne seras pas appeler ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Tu sais que je peux être appeler à tout moment mon cœur** » fit-il en prenant Ethan dans ses bras

« **Je sais** » soufflais-je en passant derrière lui tout en caressant son dos

« **Je vais le mettre à la crèche** » lui dis-je en sortant de la cuisine

« **Comme tu veux** » dit-il en me suivant dans la chambre d'Ethan

Il posa notre fils sur son lit et se rapprocha de moi alors que je cherchais des vêtements pour Ethan.

« **On déjeune ensemble ?** » me proposa-t-il en prenant les vêtements dans mes mains

« **Avec plaisir** » lui souriais-je en l'embrassant « **Tu devrais aller te coucher, je m'occupe de lui** » lui dis-je en caressant son cuir chevelu

« **T'es sûr ?** » dit-il en me caressant le bas du dos

« **Certaine** » soufflais-je « **Vas dormir, je t'aime** » me séparais-je de lui

« **Je t'aime aussi** » fit-il alors qu'il embrassait mon front avant de rejoindre notre fils dans son lit et le sorti

« **Soit sage avec maman, mon champion** » fit-il en me le mettant debout sur son lit, il embrassa le front d'Ethan « **Je t'aime champion** » fit-il

« **T'aime papa** » fit Ethan

« **Aller va dormir** » le sortis-je de la chambre sinon il n'en sortirait pas.

« **Fais attention à vous** » fit-il avant de fermer la porte de la chambre

« **A nous deux** » fis-je en souriant à mon fils.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, je le mis devant la télévision. Pendant ce temps, je montais afin de prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler. Une fois prête, je pris ma veste et le petit sac cars d'Ethan et ont parti. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, Ethan papota tout seul mais je pus distinguer « Maman et papa » dans ses phrases. Je trouvais vite une place devant la crèche. Je regardais ma montre : huit heures, c'est bon je suis dans les temps. Je sortis Ethan de son siège auto et pris son sac.

« **A ce soir mon ange, c'est papa qui viendra te chercher** » lui dis-je en enlevant sa veste

« **Papa** » fit-il

« **Oui papa** » lui souriais-je en le prenant dans mes bras

« **Soit sage** » dis-je en l'embrassant sur son front « **Papa et maman t'aiment très très fort** »

« **T'aime maman** » dit-il avant de partir en direction des jeux

« **Bonjour Lucie, c'est mon mari qui viendra le chercher ce soir** » lui dis-je

« **Pas de soucis** » fit Lucie avant de partir

Je pris ensuite la direction de mon lieu de travail.

« **Bella** » s'écria Heidi, une de mes collègues mais aussi une très bonne amie

« **Bonjour à toi aussi Heidi** » lui dis-je en déposant ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise

« **Tu as l'air heureuse** » fit-elle en se mettant sur la chaise libre, face à moi « **Ton homme serait-il rentré ?** »

« **Ce matin** » soufflais-je heureuse

« **Comment fais-tu pour suivre son mode de vie ?** » me questionna-t-elle

« **C'est difficile mais bon je l'aime** » lui dis-je simplement.

Alors qu'elle allait me répondre, la sonnerie de cours se fit entendre.

« **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, on déjeune ensemble ce midi ?** » proposa-t-elle

« **Désolé, je déjeune avec mon homme** » lui souriais-je en allumant mon ordinateur

« **Veinarde** » fit-elle

Pendant que mon ordinateur s'allume, je préparais les livres que je devais enregistrer. Mon portable sonna :

« **Tu devrais être au lit entrain de te reposer** » répondis-je en rouspétant

« **Impossible de dormir sans toi** » fit-il

« **James** » soufflais-je

« **Reviens** » fit-il

« **Je travaille** » riais-je amuser

« **Est-ce que tu penses qu'Aro puisse te libérer cette après-midi ?** »

« **Pour ?** » demandais-je

« **Que je puisse te faire l'amour** » ria-t-il

« **Tu manques de sommeil chéri, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis** » riais-je

« **Je suis plus que sérieux, Bella** » fit-il en stoppant son rire. Je savais qu'il ne jouait plus car c'était très rare qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. « **Je viens de rentrer après une longue mission, j'ai besoin de retrouver la femme de ma vie. Besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras sans qu'on soit déranger. Besoin de retrouver la mère de mes enfants. De passer du temps avec toi** »

« **Chéri...** » soufflais-je émue « **D'accord, tu gagnes. Je prends mon après-midi** »

« **Je t'aime mon amour** » fit-il. Je pouvais devinais l'immense sourire sur son visage

« **Je t'aime aussi, maintenant laisse-moi travailler et va te reposer** »

« **Tout de suite chef** » ria-t-il avant de raccrocher

Je secouais ma tête. « **Un vrai phénomène** » pensais-je en commençant à enregistrer les nouveaux livres sur la base. J'avais de toute façon prévue de prendre mon après-midi puisque j'avais rendez-vous pour mon échographie. En mettant mon téléphone sur mon bureau, je regardais la photo de nous trois prise la semaine dernière. Et je me mis dans mes souvenirs lorsque j'avais rencontré James.

J'avais rencontré James dans un bar, j'y avais été avec Heidi et d'autres collègues quand je l'avais aperçu entrant dans le bar, son casque à la main. J'avais mis plusieurs semaines avant de lui parler, enfin Angéla m'avait coincé devant lui et le bar. On était d'abord de venu ami et au fil du temps il m'avait avoué être tombé amoureux de moi. J'avais alors fui, par peur. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Edward et ses mensonges, je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à un homme. Il était venu le soir même, à la porte de mon appartement avec un bouquet de rose à la main. Je lui avais alors expliquer mon histoire avec Edward et la trahison de mon frère. Il m'avait soutenu. James fessait parti du FBI et souvent il était appelé, à la dernière minute, pour une mission de plusieurs jours. Au départ, ça avait était dure de gérer une relation à distance mais finalement on y était arrivé. Après plusieurs mois de relation, j'avais rencontré sa famille : Charlotte, sa mère Peter, son père Victoria, sa sœur et enfin Paul, son frère. Ils étaient super et m'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Après deux ans de relation, on avait emménagé ensemble. Il m'avait fait sa demande le jour de nos trois ans devant sa famille. J'avais hésité mais il avait su me convaincre qu'il n'était pas comme Edward et j'avais dit « **Oui** ». Un an après je devenais Madame Isabella Gigandet et très vite était arrivé Ethan. J'étais heureuse avec lui.

A l'heure de la pause, je saluais Heidi et averti Aro de mon absence et il décida de fermer la bibliothèque. Je rejoignis le parking et pris la direction de chez moi. J'arrivais très vite à la maison, James m'attendait sur le porche.

« **Salut mon amour** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras afin de m'embrasser

« **Salut Chéri** » le saluais-je après notre baiser

« **Comment était ta matinée ?** » me demanda-t-il en nous fessant entré

« **Bien très bien** » lui répondis-je en enlevant ma veste

« **Et Ethan ?** »

« **Garderie** » lui dis-je en allant dans la cuisine pour nous préparer quelque chose

« **Hum** » fit-il alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras

« **Tu t'es reposais j'espère ?** » le questionnais-je en me tournant vers lui

« **Je suis en pleine forme** » fit-il en se collant plus à moi afin de me faire sentir son anatomie bien réveillée.

« **Je n'en doute pas** » riais-je en l'embrassant.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches avant de les poser sur ma taille. Finalement, on passa le reste de l'après-midi dans notre chambre à faire l'amour.

« **Tu m'as manqué** » soufflais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui

« **Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi** » fit-il en se relevant afin d'être assis.

« **C'était trop long deux semaines sans toi** » fis-je en caressant son cuir chevelu blond

« **Je vais devoir repartir lundi** » souffla-t-il alors qu'il posa sa tête entre mes seins

« **Quoi ?** » lui demandais-je en m'éloignant un peu

« **L'enquête n'est pas finie** » fit-il en me regardant « **Chérie** » fit-il alors que je me lever du lit

« **Pourquoi es-tu rentré alors ?** » m'écriais-je en prenant mon peignoir

« **Parce que tu me manqué, parce que notre fils me manqué …** » commença-t-il en sortant du lit alors que j'étais dos à lui, face à la fenêtre « **… et parce que je voulais être là pour notre anniversaire de mariage et que je voulais connaître le sexe de notre bébé** » termina-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras tout en caressant mon ventre arrondi.

« **Comment…** » commençais-je perdu

« **C'est ma mère qui m'a dit que tu passé ton échographie aujourd'hui** » me coupa-t-il

« **Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu vas faire à Ethan** » lui dis-je en le regardant « **Il n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer** » dis-je en pleurant

« **Je sais ma puce mais ils sont besoin de moi là-ba** s » fit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras musclés « **J'aimerais rester avec toi et Etha** n »

« **J'ai besoin de toi ici, moi, notre fils a besoin de toi ! C'est à peine si tu l'as vu grandir** » pleurais-je fortement

« **Je sais tout ça Bella !** » s'écria-t-il en se séparant de moi tout en allant ramasser son boxer et son jean afin de se rhabiller et il finit par s'asseoir sur notre lit

« **Tu m'avais promis que tu irais parler à ton chef** » lui dis-je alors que je me mis entre ses jambes

« **Je ne peux pas les abandonner Bella** » fit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches

« **Tu m'avais promis James ! Tu m'avais promis que si on avait un deuxième enfant tu arrêterais d'être sur le terrain** » m'écriais-je en pleure

« **Je sais Bella mais notre bébé ne sera pas là avant six mois** » fit-il

« **Alors quoi tu vas louper aussi la naissance de notre deuxième enfant ?** » m'énervais-je en me séparant de lui

« **Tu sais que je ferais tout pour être là** » fit-il en se mettant dans mon dos tout en caressant mon ventre arrondi

« **Tu as dit la même chose avant la naissance d'Ethan** » lui fis-je remarqué

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il

« **… Non j'en peux plus James ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Je te rappel que c'est toi qui as voulu un deuxième enfant après que tu m'as promis d'être dans un bureau et plus sur le terrain !** » pleurais-je en le regardant. « **Tu ne sais pas ce que sait d'être ici, sans nouvelle de toi ! J'ai tellement peur qu'on frappe à la porte et qu'on m'annonce que tu ne seras plus jamais avec moi, avec nous, que les enfants devront vivre sans leur père ! J'ai tellement peur James** » pleurais-je encore plus

« **Je sais ma puce, calme-toi** » fit-il en me berçant « **J'en ai parlé à mon chef mais il a encore besoin de moi pour cette mission et après c'est fini** » fit-il

« **Promet le moi** » soufflais-je en le regardant

« **Je te le promet mon amour, je serais là** » fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

On resta un moment comme ça. Puis, mon téléphone sonna.

« **C'est l'alarme pour mon rendez-vous** » fis-je en me levant

« **D'accord, on va y aller** » fit-il en prenant sa chemise

Une fois habillé, je me maquillais légèrement afin de cacher mes yeux rouges. James conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Durant toute la durée du voyage, il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse. On fut vite reçu par ma gynécologue. « **C'est un garçon** » résonna dans ma tête tout le long du voyage en rentrant. James avait un sourie, il était heureux. Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrêta à la crèche afin de reprendre notre fils. Ethan fut heureux que ce soit son papa qui était venu le chercher. On dîna tranquillement. James fit prendre le bain à Ethan et le mit au lit.

Le samedi soir, on déposa notre fils chez sa marraine, Victoria, la sœur de James. Durant tout le week-end, James me fit l'amour plusieurs fois, heureux d'accueillir un deuxième fils. Il m'emmena dans un restaurant chic pour fêter nos deux ans de mariage. Le lundi matin arriva vite, les adieux fut très dur pour Ethan comme pour moi. Ethan ne voulait pas lâcher son père.

« **Aller bébé, papa doit aller travailler** » essayais-je de le séparer

« **Papa t'aime très fort mon champion** » fit James en me donnant notre fils

« **Je t'aime mon amour** » fit-il en nous prenant dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement

« **Je t'aime mon cœur** » lui dis-je une fois séparé

« **Fait attention à vous trois** » fit-il en caressant mon ventre, le dos de notre fils et pour finir mes lèvres, du bout des doigts

« **Fait attention à toi, reviens moi vivant** » lui dis-je en pleurant

« **Je te le promet, je t'aime** » fit-il en prenant son sac posé par terre

« **Du fait un dernier bisou à papa trésor ?** » lui demanda James

Ethan sortit sa tête de mon cou afin de dire en revoir à son père. Alors qu'on fit un dernier câlin à trois, on entendit un klaxonne. James sortit sa tête de mon cou

« **J'arrive** » cria-t-il

« **Je t'aime** » fis-je après l'avoir embrassé

« **Je t'aime plus que tout** » fit-il après m'avoir donné mon dernier baiser

« **T'aime papa** » se fit entendre la voix d'Ethan alors que son père monta dans la voiture

« **Je t'aime aussi mon champion, soit sage avec maman** » fit-il

Il nous fit un dernier adieu de la main avant de partir. Ethan fit une crise de larmes après le départ de son père. Je décidais qu'il n'irait pas à la crèche aujourd'hui et que je n'irais pas travailler, également. Le soir même, Ethan dormit avec moi. Le mardi matin, je le déposais à la crèche. Je préviens Lucie du départ de James afin qu'elle comprenne les larmes de notre fils. En sortant de la crèche, je crus voir Alice Cullen. Finalement, ma vision se confirma lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Je partis vite

« **Bella ! Bella Swan** » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers moi

« **Désolé vous devez vous tromper de personne** » lui dis-je alors qu'elle venait de me rattraper

« **Arrête tes conneries Bella** » fit-elle

« **Que me veux-tu ?** » soufflais-je

« **Que fessais-tu dans cette crèche ?** » me questionna-t-elle

« **J'ai déposé mon fils** » répondis-je simplement

« **Tu as …. Tu as …. Un fils**? » demanda-t-elle perdu

« **Oui** »

« **Mais … mais...** » fit-elle

« **Écoute Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec toi** » lui dis-je alors que mon téléphone sonna

« **Oui Vic, j'arrive** » raccrochais-je

Je la laissais là sur le trottoir afin de rejoindre ma belle-sœur dans un café.

« **Désolé Vic** » soufflais-je en lui fessant la bise

« **Pas de soucis, je t'ai pris un thé** » fit-elle

« **Merci** » dis-je en buvant une gorgée

« **Mon frère est déjà reparti** » fit-elle en me regardant

« **Oui, hier** » soufflais-je

« **Je sais que c'est dur Bella mais dit toi qu'il fait ça pour toi et les enfants** » fit-elle en prenant ma main

« **Je sais mais j'en peux plus ! Les séparations sont de plus en plus longues. J'ai du mal à gérer son absence avec ma grossesse et Ethan. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là, cette fois** » pleurais-je

« **Tu sais que tu peux compter sur maman et moi** » fit-elle

« **Je sais** » lui souriais-je malgré mes larmes

Point De Vue Extérieur

Alice Hale était tellement heureuse d'avoir revue sa meilleure amie qu'à peine l'avoir quitté, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère

« **Résidence Cullen** » fit la voix de sa mère

« **Maman c'est Alice** » fit-elle en suivant Bella

« **Alice ? Il y a un souci avec la petite ?** » paniqua Esmé

« **Non non ! Maman j'ai revu Bella** » fit-elle

« **Bella ?** »

« **Bella Swan** » fit Alice tout en regardant Bella entré dans le bar

« **Oh mon dieu** » pleura Esmé « Comment **vas-t-elle ?** »

« **Bien je suppose** » dit -elle en regardant Bella à un table

« **Comment ?** »

« **Je l'ai croisé à la sortie de la crèche** » fit-elle en repartant chez eux

« **A la crèche ?** » demanda-t-elle

« **Oui, Bella a un petit garçon** » fit-elle

« **Tu croix qu'il est d'Edward ?** » lui demanda-t-elle en pleurant

« **Je ne sais pas maman, elle ne m'a pas répondu** » fit Alice

« **Oh mon dieu ! Edward va être soulagé** »

« **Ne lui dit rien maman, Tanya est sur le point d'accoucher** » fit sa fille

« **Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais oublié Bell** a » fit sa mère

« **Je sais** » souffla sa fille

Elles discutèrent encore un moment ensemble avant de retourner à leurs occupations mais Esmé Cullen téléphona tout de suite à Emmett.

« **Allô ?** » se fit entendre la petite voix d'Emma

« **Hey ma puce, c'est Esmé, papa est là ?** »

« **Papa, c'est Esmé** » s'écria la petite fille

« **Esmé ?** » fit la voix d'Emmett

« **Emmett** » pleura Esmé

« **Esmé que se passe-t-il ?** » s'affola-t-il

« **Bella est vivante »** s'écria-t-elle

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-il perdu

« **Alice l'a vu à New York** » continua-t-elle

« **Oh mon dieu !** » pleura-t-il « Est **-ce qu'elle va bien ?** » questionna-t-il

« **D'après Alice, elle va très bien. Elle a un petit garçon** »

« **Un neveu** » souffla-t-il

« **Oui** »

« **Merci.** **Je prends le premier avion pour New York** » fit-il en raccrochant.

Emmett ordonna à Rosalie de faire ses valises alors qu'il rechercher un vol en direction de New York.

« **Que se passe-t-il Em ?** » lui demanda sa femme

« **Bella est à New York** » fit-il en trouvant un vol à neuve heure, le lendemain

« **Oh mon dieu** » pleura-t-elle

« **Il faut que j'aille là-bas** » fit-il en la regardant

« **Bien sur** » accepta-t-elle

« **Il faut que j'appelle Edward** » fit-il

« **Tu es sûr ?** » lui demanda sa femme

« **Oui** » fit-il en composant le numéro d'Edward

« **Salut vieux** » fit celui-ci après avoir décrocher

« **Edward, Bella est vivante** » s'écria Emmett

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Bella est à New York, Alice l'a vue** » fit-il

« **Tu es sérieux ?** » s'écria Edward en sortant de la chambre

« **Oui, elle a un garçon** »

« **Mon fils ?** » lui demanda Edward

« **Je ne sais pas, je prends le premier avion pour New York** »

« **Je viens avec toi** » fit Edward en raccrochant

Finalement, Edward et Emmett partirent le lendemain à New York afin de rejoindre pour l'un sa sœur et pour l'autre son fils. Alice les attendait à l'aéroport. Les bonjours fut vite passé, Emmett et Edward voulurent absolument voir Bella. Alice les amena à la crèche et ils y viennent tous les jours afin de confirmer la vision d'Alice et de suivre les habitudes de Bella afin d'avoir un moment pour l'approcher. Deux jours plus tard, Ils virent Bella arriver avec une poussette accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Elles s'emblaient très proche. Alice en fut même jalouse que son amie l'a remplacé. Emmett fut ému lorsqu'il aperçut sa sœur mais il remarqua très vite son teint fatigué et son énorme ventre arrondi.

 _Point De Vue Bella_

Deux jours que James était reparti et pour Ethan se fut très difficile. Durant ces jours, il avait dormi avec moi. Ce mercredi, après les cours, je partis rechercher Ethan avec Victoria. Je partis devant avec la poussette car on avait prévu d'aller au parc ensuite afin de changer les idées à Ethan qui pleura sans cesse le départ de son père. Victoria et moi entrâmes dans la crèche.

« **Ethan mon chéri** » s'écria Victoria après son filleul.

« **Marraine** » s'écria-t-il en courant vers elle

Je pris la veste et le sac que me tendis Lucie afin de rhabiller Ethan.

« **Aller mon chéri, on met la veste et on va au parc avec marraine** » lui dis-je en le rhabillant

« **Kar ?** » dit-t-il en me regardant

« **Oui au parc, mon trésor** » lui dis-je en le caressant son visage, le même que son père.

« **Allez ! On y va** » s'écria Victoria en fessant tourner son filleul dans les airs.

Je mis Ethan dans sa poussette et on partit. On arriva vite au parc, on se trouva un banc devant l'air de jeux. J'aidais Victoria à sortir Ethan de sa poussette. Elle partit avec lui, jouer.

« **Marraine** » s'écria-t-il après Victoria

Je les regarder s'amuser entre eux quand mon téléphone sonne : James

« **Salut mon amour** » soufflais-je heureuse de l'entendre

« **Salut mon cœur** » fit-il

« **Comment vas-tu ?** » lui demandais-je tout en regardant notre fils rire

« **Ça peut aller, vous me manquez** »

« **Tu nous manque aussi, beaucoup** » fis-je

« **Je devrais rentrer la semaine prochaine** » fit-il

« **James... c'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur, samedi** » soufflais-je alors que notre fils descendit le toboggan

« **Je sais ma puce, j'aurais voulu être là** » fit-il

« **Je t'en supplie essaye d'être là ! C'est difficile pour ton fils** » lui dis-je alors que je me levais afin de rejoindre Victoria et Ethan

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » s'inquiéta-t-il

« **Il ne veut plus dormir dans son lit... il dort de ton coté** » lui dis-je

« **Je sais c'est difficile pour moi aussi** » fit-il

« **Je sais mon cœur ! Tu veux lui parler ?** » proposais-je afin de calmer la situation, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui surtout pas par téléphone !

« **Oui, je t'aime** »

« **Ethan** » appelais-je

« **Maman** » s'écria-t-il heureux en courant vers moi

« **Tu veux parler à papa ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Papa** » s'écria-t-il en souriant alors que je lui donner le téléphone

Je laissais Ethan discuter avec son père tout en le surveillant. Victoria me rejoignit.

« **C'est mon frère** » comprit-elle à mon sourire

« **Oui** » lui souriais-je

« **Maman, papa veut toi** » fit-il en me donnant le téléphone

« **Chéri** » soufflais-je alors que notre fils sauta dans les bras de sa marraine, heureux

« **Je vous aimes** » souffla-t-il et rien qu'au son de sa voix je savais qu'il pleurait

« **On t'aime aussi** » soufflais-je en repartant vers notre banc

« **Oh mon dieu** » m'écriais-je lorsque je vis des visages familiers que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps : Emmett, Edward et Alice

« **Qu'est-ce qui a ?** » s'affola-t-il

« **James, ils sont là** » paniquais-je en pleure

« **OK ! Ne panique pas ma puce ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé !** » me calma-t-il

« **Oui** » soufflais-je en essayant de me calmer alors que notre fils donner des coups

« **Qui est avec toi ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Victoria** » dis-je

« **OK ! Donne le téléphone à ma sœur chérie** » fit-il

« **Victoria** » m'écriais-je en arrivant vers elle

« **Bella que se passe-t-il ?** » demanda-t-elle affolée

« **Ton frère** » dis-je en passant le téléphone.

« **Viens ici mon cœur** » dis-je à Ethan en le prenant dans mes bras

« **D'accord** » raccrocha-t-elle

« **On y va** » fit-elle

Je la suivis Ethan dans mes bras. En arrivant à la poussette, mon frère s'y trouvé avec Edward et Alice.

« **Bella** » fit la voix de mon frère

« **Ne lui adresser pas la parole** » s'écria ma belle-sœur

« **Je suis son frère et vous qui êtes-vous ?** » répondit-il

« **Qui vous êtes n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ! Veuillez laisser Bella tranquille** » fit-elle en avançant pour prendre la poussette de mon fils.

« **Bella** » fit la voix d'Edward

« **Maman** » fit Ethan alors que je le déposais dans sa poussette.

« **Ce n'est rien mon cœur, on va rentrer à la maison** » lui dis-je en l'attachant

« **Papa** » fit-il en s'endormant contre la peluche que son père lui avait donné lors de sa naissance

« **Laisse-moi le voir** » s'écria Edward alors que Victoria et moi leurs tournons le dos afin de rentrer

« **De quel droit voudriez-vous le voir ?** » s'écria Victoria

« **C'est mon fils** » s'écria Edward

« **Allons dans un endroit calme** » proposa Alice alors que tout le monde nous regardés

« **Nous iront nulle part avec vous** » fit Victoria

« **Viens Bella rentrons** » fit elle

Je repris mon chemin mais beaucoup plus vite que me permit mon ventre. Victoria resta à la maison, ce soir-là. James appela sa sœur, le lendemain matin, afin de lui faire savoir son retour. Voilà trois jours que Victoria dormait à la maison, ordre de son frère. Alors que je couchais Ethan, dans notre lit, on sonna à la porte.

« **Est-ce que tu peux ?** » lui demandais-je en désignant Ethan

« **Bien sûr** » fit-elle en prenant ma place auprès de mon fils qui venait de se réveiller, en pleure, à la suite de la sonnette

« **J'arrive ! J'arrive !** » m'écriais-je en arrivant en bas des escaliers alors que la sonnette retendit une nouvelle fois

« **Y a un enfant qui aimerait dormir** » m'écriais-je en ouvrant la porte

« **Désolé** » fit Emmett

« **Que faites-vous ici ?** » leurs demandais-je en voyant Edward et Alice derrière lui

« **Bella ! On aimerait discuter** » fit Alice doucement

« **Y'a rien à dire** » fis-je en refermant la porte

« **C'est mon fils Bella !** » s'écria Edward

« **Ce n'ai pas ton fils Edward** » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« **Laisse-moi le voir de me propre yeux** » s'écria-t-il

« **Bella** » se fit entendre la voix de ma belle-sœur

« **Oui ?** » me retournais-je

« **Fait les entrer** » me dit-elle alors qu'elle me donna Ethan

« **Tu n'es pas au dodo ?** » lui demandais-je en caressant son dos alors qu'il mit sa tête dans mon cou

« **Pas dodo** » fit-il de sa petite voix

« **Comment s'appelle-t-il ?** » demanda Alice

« **Ethan** » répondis-je en rejoignant Victoria dans ma cuisine

« **James arrive** » fit-elle simplement

« **Merci** » soufflais-je en préparant un biberon de chocolat chaud à Ethan

Alors que j'entrais dans le salon, je vis Emmett regarder les photos posées sur les murs de notre maison. On pouvait y voir notre photo de mariage, la naissance d'Ethan ainsi que des photos de nous trois. Je pris place sur le canapé d'angle, Ethan toujours dans mes bras qui buvait son biberon de chocolat. Alice discuta avec Edward. Victoria les analysa. Emmett lui me regarda simplement. Alors qu'Ethan commença à se rendormit dans mes bras, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur James.

« **Bella, ma puce** » s'écria la voix de James

« **Papa** » se réveilla Ethan afin d'aller courir dans les bras de son père

« **Hey mon trésor, tu ne fais pas dodo ?** » lui demanda-t-il calmement alors que je savais qu'il était énervé. Edward, lui s'était levé dès que notre fils avait couru voir son père

« **Pas dodo** » fit-il en serrant son père de ses petits bras.

« **Salut Bella** » fit Paul, le frère de James

« **Paul** » le saluais-je en fessant la bise

Paul prit place à coté de sa sœur tandis que James se dirigea vers moi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendrement.

« **Papa** » s'écria Ethan

« **Oui champion, je sais ! Tu n'aimes pas partager maman** » fit-il en me souriant

« **Ne l'énerve pas ! Il faut qu'il aille au lit** » lui dis-je alors qu'il allait chatouiller notre fils

« **Désolé** » me souffla-t-il en me donnant Ethan

« **Bien voilà comment ça va se passer ...** » commença-t-il alors qu'il prit place à mes côtés.

Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer après tout pourquoi le ferait-il ! Ils venaient de s'imposer dans notre maison !

« **… qui êtes-vous ?** » le coupa Edward

« **Je suis James, le mari de Bella** » fit mon homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il utilisa sa voix dure qu'il n'utiliser que pour le travail mais aussi lorsqu'Ethan faisait de grosses bêtises. Et notre fils savait que lorsque son père utiliser cette voix c'est qu'il était très en colère et qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec lui !

« **Papa** » souffla notre fils reconnaissant le ton utilisé par son père, alors qu'il se rendormait dans mes bras

« **Fais dodo, trésor** » fit James, en prenant une voix douce tout en caressant le dos de notre enfant.

« **Comme je le disais, voilà comment ça va se passer... Bella va aller coucher notre fils et pendant ce temps là on va discuter** » fit James

S'ils n'étaient pas tous dans le salon, je lui aurais sautée dessus ! J'adore quand il prend cette voix.

« **Va mettre Ethan au lit mon cœur** » fit-il en me regardant sachant à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Il me connaissait par cœur.

« **D'accord** » soufflais-je en essayant de me relever tandis que Victoria prit Ethan.

« **Attends je vais t'aider** » fit-il en m'aidant

« **Merci** » soufflais-je sur ses lèvres

« **Va le mettre au lit** » fit-il en caressant le front de notre fils dans les bras de sa sœur.

« **J'y vais** » dis-je en partant suivi par ma belle-sœur

« **Je veux discuter avec Bella ! Pas avec toi !** » s'écria Edward en réveillant Ethan qui se mit à pleurer

« **Maman** » pleura-t-il

« **Ce n'est rien mon cœur, marraine va te mettre dans ton lit bébé. Tu vas faire un gros dodo** » dis-je en essayant de le calmer

« **Putain** » s'écria James en se jetant sur Edward « **Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu te pointe chez nous et tu oses réveiller notre fils ! Tu** **commences sérieusement à me faire chier** » fit-il en s'avançant vers mon ex-amant.

« **James** » m'écriais-je ne voulant pas de bagarre chez nous

« **Arrête James** » fit Paul en séparant son frère de mon ex

« **Va mettre Ethan au lit** » fit James en Victoria.

« **Est-ce que ça va aller ?** » me demanda-t-elle

« **Oui, va au lit avec Ethan** » lui dis-je

James et moi embrassâmes notre fils avant qu'il soit monté dans sa chambre par sa marraine. Dès que sa sœur fut hors de portée, James explosa vers mon ancienne famille ?

« **Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouver notre maison mais vous pointer comme ça la bouche en cœur surtout à une heure aussi avancée alors que nous avons un enfant de quatre ans et que ma femme est enceinte ! Alors vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez et dégager de chez nous !** » s'écria-t-il.

« **Je suis Emmett, le frère de Bella** » se présenta mon frère à mon époux, en lui présenta sa main.

« **Je sais qui tu es ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici !** » fit James

« **Ma sœur est part ans sans jamais donner signe de vie et Alice a aperçu Bella cette semaine à la garderie et elle nous a averti. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur partir une seconde fois** » expliqua-t-il en me regardant.

« **Je pense que ta sœur avait de bonne raison non ?** » répondit mon époux

« **Putain ! Bella a une langue ! Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de parler à sa place ! Tout cela commence à me souler sérieusement !** » s'énerva Edward en s'avançant vers nous « **Bella, je veux voir mon fils, tu n'as aucun droit de me laisser de côté, je suis son père !** »

« **Hey mon coco, tu vas parler plus doucement sous mon toit ! Y'a un enfant en haut qui dors et ma femme est enceinte donc tu vas vite te calmer ou je vais moi-même le faire, tu m'as compris ?** » s'avança James, menaçant

« **Tu te prends pour quoi toi ? Tu croix que tu as tous les droits parce que tu es son mari ? Je te signal que l'enfant qui dors là-haut est mon fils !** » répliqua Edward

« **Il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible !** » murmura Paul

« **Je suis le lieutenant** **Gigandet du FBI de New York dont toutes tes menaces ne me font pas peur et si je n'avais pas envie de blesser ma femme, je te promets que tu serais déjà à terre alors maintenant tu vas vraiment baiser d'un ton ! Et je ne le répétais pas une troisième fois c'est clair ?** » s'exprima mon homme calmement.

« **Bon d'accord, tu es du FBI mais on s'en fiche ! Nous on veut savoir si Ethan est vraiment le fils de mon frère et donc par conséquent mon neveu** » s'exclama pour la première fois Alice.

« **Non Alice, cet enfant n'ai pas ton neveu.** » lui répondis-je pour la première fois depuis le début de ce débat, dirons-nous ! « **Ethan est le fils de James et il est âgé de quatre ans** »

« **… Rien ne prouve que ce soit son fils !** » me coupa Edward

« **Je t'en prie Edward ! As-tu bien regardé cet enfant ? Il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre toi et lui ! Il est le porter cracher de James !** » m'énervais-je « **Notre enfant est décédé ! J'ai fait une fausse couche deux semaines après être parti ! Alors je vous prie de partir et de ne plus jamais tenté de me revoir !** » pleurais-je

« **Je vais quand même prendre un avocat et demander un test ADN afin de prouver si oui ou non il s'agit de mon fils ! Je ne le laisserais pas partir aussi facilement une seconde fois !** » fit Edward

« **Mais je te dis qu'Ethan n'ai pas ton fils !** » alors qu'un téléphone sonna

« **Edward, c'est maman. Tanya a perdu les eaux !** » fit Alice en raccrochant son portable.

« **Non mais c'est du délire sérieux ! Tu oses te pointer chez nous réclamant la garde de MON FILS alors que tu as une femme enceinte à l'autre bout du pays ! Tu pourras prendre tous les avocats que tu veux et faire tous les ADN que tu souhaites mais tous les résultats seront les mêmes ! Ethan est MON fils, tu comprends ? Alors maintenant tu vas quitter cette maison sans répliquer et alors rejoindre ta femme qui est sur le point de te donner un enfant ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir autour de ma famille** » fit James.

« **Partons Edward** » fit Alice sans chercher à redire « **Emmett** » fit-elle alors qu'elle attendait qu'il les suive mais mon frère resta sur place.

« **Tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles Bella !** » Fit Edward en passant à côté d'elle

« **Je voudrais discuter avec Bella et son mari. Allez-y sans moi** » fit Emmett

« **Bien** » fit Alice en quittant la maison avec son frère

« **Je reviens** » fit James en quittant lui aussi la maison

Le connaissant par cœur, je le suivi car je ne voulais pas qu'il se bagarre chez nous. Je sortis également et je le vis s'approcher des deux Cullen.

« **Edward** » l'appela-t-il en s'avança vers eux. Edward se retourna et James lui mis un point dans l'estomac

« **Oh mais tu es malade** » s'écria Alice en aidant son frère

« **J'espère que désormais tu as compris qu'il fallait nous laisser tranquille ! Si j'ai encore des nouvelles de toi, je te promets que ce que je te ferai endurer sera pire que ça, compris ?** » le menaça mon homme

« **J'ai compris ! Tu peux la garder elle et se bâtard !** » s'exclama mon ex-amant

« **Oh là il n'aurait pas dû dire ça** » fit Paul à mes côtés

« **Mes fils ne sont pas des bâtards** » s'énerva James en lui redonnant un second coup dans l'estomac d'Edward « **Et n'essaie pas de revenir !** »

James repris la direction de la maison mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit que j'étais là sur le pas de la porte à le regarder. Mes émotions étaient bouleversées entre la joie qu'il nous défende, l'amour inconditionnel que j'éprouve pour cet homme qui m'aime et qui m'a donné une famille et la colère qu'il se fasse apercevoir par les voisins et qu'il ait des soucis avec la justice si Edward décide de porter plainte contre lui.

« **Je suis désolé** » fit James en arrivant à ma hauteur « **Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça** »

« **Je t'aime** » lui murmurais-je alors que je m'avançais vers lui et posa mon front contre le sien comme je le pu avec mon ventre. « **Je t'aime James** **Gigandet** »

« **Je vous aimes aussi Madame** **Gigandet. Vous êtes tous les trois les plus belles choses qu'il me soit arrivé de bien dans ma vie** » fit-il en m'embrassant ensuite.

« **Hum…** » fit Paul pour les couper dans leurs moments malgré qu'il fût heureux pour son grand frère mais il pouvait voir Emmett patienter à ses côtés

« **Rentrons** » fit James en mettant fin à notre baiser.

Lorsqu'on rentre dans notre maison, on trouva Emmett, Paul et Victoria assis dans le canapé.

« **Waouh qu'elle scène !** » fit Victoria à son frère

« **Tais-toi ! Bon on va vous laisser tranquille »** fit-il pour mon frère et moi. « **Allons dans la cuisine** » fit-il à sa sœur et son frère.

Les deux concernés se levèrent et partirent dans la cuisine. James m'embrassa une dernière fois et me murmura d'écouter mon frère car après tout c'était la seule famille qu'il me restait. Je pris place à côté de mon frère. Le silence dura quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett ne le brise.

« **Je suis heureux te t'avoir retrouvée, j'aurais souhaité une autre situation cependant** » fit-il

« **Je comprends, moi aussi** » fis-je en jouant avec mes doigts

« **Je voulais te dire que quoi qui s'est passé tu restes ma petite sœur...** » commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par son téléphone « **Désolé** **, c'est Rosalie** » fit-il

« **Je t'en prie** » lui dis-je alors que James revient dans le salon

« **Qu'est-ce qui a ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Paul et Victoria viennent de partir.** » m'annonça-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés « **Billy vient de m'appeler** » fit-il mal à l'aise

« **S'il te plaît James, ne pars pas maintenant** »

« **Ma puce...** » commença-t-il « **Je vais juste au bureau et je reviens** » fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

« **Tu ne peux pas déjà partir !** » m'écriais-je

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il en me mettant à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il s'assit sur notre canapé « **… Je ne vous quitte pas, je vais juste déposer un document important à Billy et je reviens** » termina-t-il

« **Tu me le promet ?** » murmurais-je mon visage dans son cou alors que je caressais son torse

« **Je te le promet, mon amour** » fit-il en caressant mon dos d'une main tandis que l'autre caressa ma cuisse

« **J'ai envie de toi** » soufflais-je en mordant son oreille gauche tout en continuant mes caresses sur son torse musclé

« **Moi aussi ma puce mais...** » commença-t-il alors que j'embrassais son cou et que ma main droite était posée sur son membre dressé

« **Mais ?** » m'amusais-je en fessant des va-et-vient au-dessus de son pantalon

« **Bella** » murmura-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur mes fesses afin de me rapprocher de lui

« **Et si on allait dans notre chambre**? » proposais-je alors que je créais une fiction entre nos sexes

« **Désolé** **Bella …. Oups désolé** » fit la voix d'Emmett en entrant dans le salon avant de repartir

« **Putain** » siffla James alors qu'il se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé

« **On ne sera jamais tranquille** » soufflais-je dans son cou

« **On va partir Ethan, toi et moi un week-end** » me promit-il en embrassant mon front

« **Tu m'as tellement manqué »** lui dis-je en caressant sa barbe naissante

« **Toi aussi** » fit-il alors qu'on entendit Ethan crier de sa chambre

« **Je m'occupe de lui et toi tu vas voir ton frère** » fit-il en nous relevant du canapé.

Emmett revient dans le salon et on reprit notre discussion.

« **Est-ce vrai pour Ethan ?** » demanda-t-il gêné

« **Oui, Ethan est bien le fils de James** »

« **Qu'est-il arrivé au bébé d'Edward et toi ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **J'ai fait une fausse couche à deux mois de grossesse** » lui expliquais-je

« **Allais-tu le garder ?** »

« **J'ai fait une dépression quand je l'ai perdu mais maintenant que j'ai James et Ethan dans ma vie, je me dis que finalement les choses se passent mieux comme ça** » lui dis-je en caressant mon ventre

« **Tu connais le sexe ?** » me questionna-t-il afin de changer de sujet

« **C'est un garçon** » souriais-je

« **Encore ? Tu ne peux pas faire une fille ?** »

« **Oui mais j'aime mes garçons** » riais-je « **Et toi alors comment vont Emma et Julia ?** » me renseignais-je

« **Comment … ?** » dit-il perdu

« **Les parents** » riais-je « **Ils me tiennent au courant** »

« **Les traitent** » ria-t-il « **les filles vont très bien**. **Elles savent que leur tata est partie en voyage…** » commença-t-il

« **Chérie** » les coupa James en entrant dans la pièce avec un petit garçon en pleure « **Désolé, mais il ne cesse de te réclamer** » désespéra-t-il

« **Je vais le prendre** » lui souriais-je en lui tentant mes bras afin qu'il puisse déposer notre trésor dans mes bras.

« **Maman** » fit Ethan avec sa petit voix endormi alors que son père le déposa dans mes bras

« **Faut faire dodo maintenant, mon bébé** » le câlinais-je en le berçant

« **Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un avion à prendre très tôt demain matin** » fit Emmett en se levant

« **Tu peux dormir ici, si tu le souhaites** » proposa James à mon frère

« **C'est vraiment gentil mais je vais refuser. Mon avion décolle à 6h00** » refusa-t-il

« **Aucun soucis** » fit James en lui souriant

Nous nous dîmes en revoir et Emmett quitta la maison suivit de près par James afin qu'il rejoigne son bureau. Dès qu'Ethan s'endormi, je le mis au lit avant d'aller moi-aussi rejoindre notre chambre à coucher. Je vis minuit sur l'horloge électrique posé sur la table de nuit de James. Je m'endormis très vite.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone de James. J'entendis James sortir du lit afin d'y répondre tandis que je me levais pour aller chercher notre fils qui pleurait dans sa chambre. Je le trouvais debout, en pleure.

« **Maman** » pleura-t-il

« **Maman est là chéri, on va aller voir papa** » dis-je en le sortant du lit

« **Papa** » fit-il

Je descendis, rejoindre mon homme.

« **Hey mon champion** » fit James en se levant afin de venir chercher son fils « **Tu viens avec papa ?** » lui demanda-t-il en couvrant ses bras

« **Non** » marmonna Ethan dans mon cou en serrant plus fort mon cou

« **J'ai compris** » souffla James « C'est **maman aujourd'hui** »

« **Désolé** » soufflais-je mes lèvres près des siennes « **Il n'a pas bien dormi** » lui expliquais-je

« **Je sais** » fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en caressant le dos de notre fils

« **Tu veux ton biberon au chocolat ?** » demanda James à notre fils

« **Oui** » souffla-t-il

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?** »

« **Te plaît** » fit Ethan en regardant son père

« **Tiens** » fit James en déposant le biberon d'Ethan et une tasse de thé

« **Merci chéri** » dis-je en lui souriant

On déjeuna dans le calme, enfin on écouta attentivement les pleures d'Ethan. Il avait passé une courte et horrible nuit. Je m'étais levé plusieurs fois et j'étais moi aussi fatiguée. D'ailleurs, James décida qu'on passe la journée dans notre lit, Ethan entre nous. Nous avions mis un dessin animé pour notre fils mais il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et très vite nous le suivons.

 _Le lendemain matin_

« **Maman** » s'écria Ethan en entrant dans la cuisine, habillé.

« **T'es habillé Chéri ?** » le questionnais-je en le mettant sur mes genoux

« **Papa habillé moi** » fit-il en mettant son visage dans mon cou

« **Où il est papa ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Là** » fit la voix de James en entrant dans la cuisine. Il portait son costume, tenu de travail

« **Oh ! Bien sûr** » dis-je en me levant aussi

« **Je vais aller voir Billy** » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches

« **Je vais appeler ta mère** » répondis-je en me retournant afin d'être face à lui

« **Pour ?** » me questionna-t-il

« **Qu'elle garde Ethan cet nuit afin qu'on puisse être tous les deux** » murmurais-je en caressant son torse

« **Excellente idée Madame Gigandet** » fit-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille

« **Je trouve aussi Monsieur Gigandet** » l'embrassais-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou

« **Maman faim** » fit notre fils

« **Maman va te faire à manger trésor** » lui dis-je en me séparant à coutre cœur de James

« **Je vais au bureau et je rentre** » fit James en embrassant notre fils

James nous embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la maison. Je préparais le déjeuner : purée, saucisse.

Je fis manger Ethan avant tout en prenant le téléphone fixe sur l'îlot centrale afin de téléphoner à ma belle-mère : Charlotte.

« **C'est bon mon cœur ?** » lui demandais-je alors que je coupais sa viande

« **Oui** » fit-il en prenant sa petite fourchette

« **Allô ?** » fit la voix de ma belle-mère

« **Charlotte ? Bonjour c'est Bella** » lui dis-je en m'éloignant un peu d'Ethan mais tout en le surveillant

« **Ah Bella ma chérie, comment vas mon petit-fils ?** » s'écria-t-elle

« **Il va très bien** » lui dis-je alors qu'Ethan me regarda, de la purée autour de ses lèvres

« **Et mon fils ?** » demanda-t-elle

« **Justement j'appelais pour lui** » soufflais-je mal à l'aise

« **Il y a un problème ?** » s'affola-t-elle

« **Non non** » m'écriais-je afin qu'elle ne panique pas « **C'est juste que James est rentré hier et on aimerait beaucoup avoir la soirée pour nous...** » commençais-je

« **… Et tu veux que je prenne mon petit-fils ? C'est d'accord !** » me coupa-t-elle

« **Merci Charlotte, t'es la meilleure** » souriais-je heureuse

« **Finit maman** » s'écria Ethan

« **Tu veux que je vienne le chercher de suite ?** » me proposa-t-elle

« **C'est comme tu veux** » lui dis-je en sortant Ethan de sa chaise haute

« **Je serais là dans une demi-heure comme ça j'emmène mon petit-fils chéri au zoo** » s'écria-t-elle avant de raccrocher

« **Tu veux aller au zoo avec mamy ?** » demandais-je à mon fils en l'aidant à laver ses mains

« **Oui** » hurla-t-il heureux

« **Aller on va aller préparer ton sac** » dis-je en le suivant dans les escaliers

Je préparais son sac pour cette nuit et demain. Charlotte arriva une demi-heure après comme elle l'avait dit.

« **Où est mon petit-fils d'amour ?** » s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans notre maison

« **Mamy** » hurla Ethan en courant dans ses bras

Je proposais une tasse de thé à ma belle-mère qui accepta. Après avoir bu sa tasse, elle décida de partir avec son petit-fils au zoo.

« **T'es sage avec mamy et papy d'accord ?** » dis-je à mon fils alors que je le câliner

« **Promit maman** » fit-il en mettant son visage dans mon cou

« **Aller fait un bisou à maman** » demandais-je avant de le laisser partir

« **T'aime maman** » dit-il alors que je le mettais dans le siège auto

« **Maman t'aime très fort mon chéri** » l'embrassais-je sur le front

« **Merci de le garder Charlotte** » remerciais-je ma belle-mère

« **Pas de soucis** » me sourit-elle

Après un dernier au revoir, Charlotte emmena notre fils avec elle. Je retournais à la maison et partis en direction de notre chambre. Je mis une nuisette sexy pour femme enceinte et je m'allongeais sur notre lit.

« **Bella ? Ethan ?** » s'écria la voix de James alors qu'il rentrait

« **Bella ? Mon cœur ?** » continua-t-il en montant les escaliers

Je l'entendis s'arrêter dans la chambre de notre fils et il reprit sa route vers notre chambre

« **Ma puce t'es là ?** » fit-il en entrant dans notre chambre

« **Bonjour Monsieur Gigandet** » le saluais-je avec ma voix sauve

« **Oh mon dieu Chérie** » se figea-t-il en découvrant ma tenue

« **Tu aimes ?** » le questionnais-je en rampant jusqu'à lui

« **Beaucoup** » fit-il alors que j'enlevais sa chemise et sa cravate

« **Où est notre fils ?** » me demanda-t-il alors qu'on était nu

« **Avec ta mère** » riais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui

« **On à la soirée pour nous ?** » fit-il heureux tout en caressant mon corps

« **Juste toi et moi, rien d'autre** » lui promis-je en fessant entré son sexe en moi

On fit l'amour avec une tendresse qu'on avait complètement oublié depuis la naissance d'Ethan. Après ce moment de tendre, je me lovée contre lui tandis qu'il caressa mon ventre du bout des doigts.

« **Dieu que tu m'as manqué** » fit-il

« **Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué** » embrasais-je son torse

« **On avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver** » fit-il en caressant mon dos

« **Qu'as-tu amené à Billy ?** » le questionnais-je en me redressant légèrement

« **Mon contrat de fin de terrain** » fit-il en me regardant

« **Tu es sérieux ?** » demandais-je surprise en me mettant à califourchon sur lui

« **Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ma puce** » fit-il sérieusement

« **Tu ne le regrettera pas ?** » lui demandais-je alors qu'il caressait mes fesses

« **Jamais mon amour. Toi et nos enfants, vous êtes trop important pour moi** » fit-il en se redressant afin de m'embrasser

« **Je t'aime** » l'embrassais-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou et en créant une fiction entre nos sexes

« **Je t'aime tellement** » fit-il en nous fessant basculer

On passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire l'amour. Alors que j'étais dans notre cuisine uniquement vêtu d'un drap, James entra dans la pièce, en boxer.

« **Oui trésor, papa et maman viendrons te chercher demain** » fit-il en embrassant mon épaule

« **Soit sage avec tes grands-parents** » fit James en prenant le verre de whisky que je lui avais servit

« **Je t'aime aussi mon trésor** » fit-il avant de raccrocher

« **Et moi ?** » boudais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui

« **Quoi ?** » fit il en me souriant

« **J'aurais bien aimée parler à mon fils** » lui dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon jus d'orange

« **Désolé mon cœur** » fit-il en s'approchant de moi

« **Je ne te pardonne pas »** fis-je joueuse alors qu'il me soulevait pour me poser sur l'îlot de notre cuisine

« **Oh ! Je vais devoir me faire pardonner** » comprit-il en enlevant le drap qui me couvrit

Bien entendu il se fit pardonner, à merveille même. On commanda une pizza pour notre souper. Le reste de la soirée fut calme et reposant, on décida de regarder un film dans notre lit, en amoureux. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par les mains baladeuse de mon mari. Je regardais l'heure : dix heure trente. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps en fait la dernière fois était avant la naissance d'Ethan. J'eus le droit à un petit déjeuner au lit. On prit une douche ensemble avant de s'habiller et de partir chez ses parents rechercher notre fils. En arrivant, je vis la voiture de Victoria. James m'aida à sortir de la voiture alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur notre fils.

« **Maman ! Papa !** » s'écria-t-il en courant vers nous

« **Hey mon champion** » le rattrapa son père

On passa une excellente après-midi avec eux. Notre fils nous raconta sa visite au zoo avec sa grand-mère et sa marraine. On repartit vers vingt heures afin qu'Ethan aille au lit de bonne heure vu qu'il avait refusé d'aller faire sa sieste. On remercia chaleureusement ses parents d'avoir gardés Ethan. En entrant ce soir-là, James partit mettre Ethan dans son lit tandis que mon téléphone sonna.

« **Allô ?** » répondis-je hésitante

« **Bella ? Salut c'est Emmett** » fit la voix de mon frère

« **Salut** »

On discuta une bonne heure avant de mettre fin à la communication. Plus les mois passèrent et plus mon ventre s'arrondissait. Emmett était venu avec Rosalie et leurs filles pendant les vacances. Nous avons eu des nouvelles d'Edward où plutôt de son avocate afin d'avoir une confirmation sur la paternité concernant Ethan. James s'était mis dans une colère noir ce jour-là qu'il nous avait fait peur à Ethan et moi mais dès que notre fils avait pleurer en entendant son père crier, James s'était excusé. Après un long et douloureux débat entre James et moi concernant ce test ADN, car lui ne voulais pas mais j'insistais pour le faire afin qu'Edward cesse de nous harceler. Ainsi, nous avons engagé Maître Aro Volturi, un avocat redoutable selon les avis. Nous avons réalisé le test ADN qui confirma bien entendu que le père d'Ethan était James. Après ça, nous n'avons pu eu aucune nouvelle de l'avocate, ni des Cullen. Tant mieux ! Ethan fêta ses trois ans et commença à aller à l'école, uniquement le matin pour le moment. Après neuf mois d'attente, je mis au monde notre fils **Nathan James Ethan Gigandet** dont la marraine et le parrain était mon frère et Rose. Je fus heureuse que James fut là lors de la naissance de notre second fils, ce qui n'avait pas pu faire à la naissance de notre aîné étant en déplacement à l'étranger. J'étais vite repris le chemin de la maison après trois jours à la maternité mais rien ne se passa comme je l'avais prévu.

« **Mais moi aussi je suis fatigué figure toi** » m'écriais-je après James

« **On n'arrivera à rien comme ça Bella !** » s'écria-t-il alors qu'on nettoyait les biberons

« **De toute évidence ça fait une semaine qu'on n'arrive plus à rien »** crachais-je

James eu une grimace et balança le biberon de Nathan dans l'évier.

« **T'as raison partons pessimistes et c'est SÜR qu'on n'arrivera à rien du tout !** » s'écria-t-il

« **Quoi ? C'est ma faute c'est ça ?** » m'écriais-je

« **Mais arrête de tout déformer putain !** » s'énerva-t-il

« Et **en plus c'est moi qui déforme tout ! Je rêve !** » m'écriais-je en balançant le torchon sur les biberons séchés qui tomba et réveilla Nathan

« **Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser te calmer et aller au bureau ! C'est Victoria qui récupère Ethan à l'école se midi** » dit-il en claquant la porte d'entrée

Tout en soufflant afin de me calmer, je ramassais les biberons de Nathan avant d'aller chercher notre dernier dans le salon.

« **Chut mon cœur, maman est là** » le berçais-je afin de le calmer tout en m'asseyant sur le rocking-chair

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois ! Il se comportait vraiment comme un gamin ! C'est vrai que depuis la naissance de Nathan, il y a déjà six semaines, n'arranger rien à la situation. Malgré notre expérience, qu'on avait eu avec la naissance d'Ethan, ils nous arrivaient encore de patauger entre notre aîné et notre dernier. On ne voulait pas qu'Ethan se sent mis à l'écart au profit de son frère alors on jonglait entre nos fils sans avoir un moment pour nous … ce qui me manquait.

Alors que Nathan se calma et se rendormit, je le montais dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse dormir calmement dans son lit et rejoignit la cuisine afin de préparer le repas pour ce midi. Ma belle-sœur arriva juste au moment où je déposais les plats sur la table.

 **« Bonjour la compagnie** » salua-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine suivit d'Ethan

« **Maman** » fit-il en courant dans mes bras

« **Comment c'était l'école ?** » le questionnais-je en l'embrassant

« **Trop bien** » fit-il

« **C'est bien ! Aller on va manger** » fis-je en le mettant sur sa chaise

« **Oui** » fit-il en prenant sa fourchette

« **James n'est pas là ?** » me demanda Victoria en servant Ethan

« **On s'est disputé** » avouais-je en commençant à manger

« **Encore ?** » souffla-t-elle

« **Oui, encore** » soufflais-je en éloignant mon assiette, pleine

« **Est-ce que tu veux que je garde les garçons ?** » proposa-t-elle « **ça vous permettra d'avoir un moment à deux en tant que couple** » fit-elle en me prenant la main

« **Je ne sais même pas si ton frère à encore envie d'être avec moi** » avouais-je en me levant

« **Bien sûr qu'il veut être avec toi Bella !** » fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai lorsqu'il me regarde** » pleurais-je dans ses bras

« **Chut ma belle, tout va s'arranger** » me calma-t-elle en caressant mon dos

« **Papa** » s'écria Ethan

« **James** » soufflais-je lorsque que je le vis sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine en rattrapant notre fils

« **Salut champion, t'as mangé ?** » le questionna-t-il sans un regard pour moi

« **Oui** » fit notre fils

James salua sa sœur, toujours sans un regard pour moi, sa femme. Il se servit une assiette avant de prendre place sur la table de la cuisine. Il mit notre fils sur ses genoux qui lui racontait sa journée d'école.

« **Est-ce que tu veux que je garde les garçons ?** » proposa Victoria à son frère tout en prenant place devant lui

« **Non ce n'est pas la peine** » fit-il en mangeant

« **Tu devrais peut-être discuter avec ta femme...** » commença-t-elle

« **… mes problèmes de couple ne te concerne pas Victoria** » fit-il en la coupant

« **James** » tenta-t-elle

On entendit les pleurs de Nathan retentir dans le babyphone posé sur le plan de travail, près de son père. Je sortis de la cuisine, précipitamment, ne pouvant plus supporter son attitude envers moi. Comment après tout ce temps ensemble, en est-on arrivé à s'éviter ? A se disputer ?

« **Chut mon trésor, maman est là** » fis-je en sortant mon fils de son lit

« **Tu sais que je l'aime Victoria mais depuis la naissance de Nathan** » entendis-je la voix de James à travers le babyphone

« **Elle ne va pas bien James** » fit Victoria

« **Je sais** » s'énerva-t-il « **Tu croix que je vais bien moi ? La situation ne me fait pas plaisir, non plus** » continua-t-il

« **Pourquoi tu cris après marraine, papa ?** » demanda Ethan à son père

« **Papa est juste fatigué mon chéri, ce n'est rien »** fit-il en essayant de calmer sa colère

« **Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper des garçons avec Paul tandis que toi tu vas emmener ta femme dans un restaurant, OK ?** » proposa-t-elle

Je coupais le babyphone ne voulant pas entendre sa réponse parce que je savais d'avance qu'elle serait négative. Voilà, une semaine qu'on s'évitait, qu'on se disputait alors passer une soirée à deux serait trop demandé pour que cela soit vrai. Je repris le chemin vers la cuisine afin de préparer le biberon de Nathan qui pleurait toujours contre mon cou. En descendant les escaliers, je vis Ethan en train de regarder la chaise des dessins animés, assis tranquillement dans le canapé. Je le laissais au calme et partis préparer le biberon. Victoria était en train de débarrasser la table tandis que son frère buvait tranquillement une tasse de café.

« **Laisse Vic', je vais le faire** » lui dis-je tandis que je préparais le biberon

« **Non non, je peux le faire** » fit-elle en me prenant le biberon afin de le chauffer

« **Chut calme-toi** » soufflais-je en berçant Nathan afin de le calmer

« **Donne-le-moi** » fit la voix de James alors que je fis des va-et-vient de haut en bas à Nathan

« **Viens voir papa, mon petit cœur** » dit-il alors que je mis notre fils dans ses bras, toujours sans un regard pour moi

« **Tiens son biberon** » lui donna sa sœur

« **Merci** » dit-il en la regardant

Je claquais le torchon que j'avais dans mes mains sur la table fessant sursauter James et sorti de la cuisine. Je vis Ethan endormit sur le canapé, son doudou dans ses bras. Je pris une couverture dans l'armoire et le couvrit

« **Maman** » murmura-t-il endormit

« **Fais dodo mon cœur** » soufflais-je alors que les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues

« **T'aime** » dit-il en serrant son doudou dans ses petits bras

« **Je t'aime aussi trésor** » dis-je en embrassant son front avant de me relever

Je montais dans notre chambre, ignorant les appels de Victoria, et partis prendre un bain afin de me calmer. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Voilà une heure que j'étais dans mon bain, l'eau commença à se refroidir donc je décidais d'y sortir. Je m'enroulais autour d'une serviette de bain avant de rejoindre la chambre. Je fus un mouvement de recul en voyant James assis sur notre lit. Je fis comme-ci il était absent en partant vers le dressing mais il me stoppant en se levant afin de se mettre face à moi.

« **Que veux-tu ?** » crachais-je

« **Bella...** » commença-t-il

« **Où sont les garçons ?** » le coupais-je n'entends aucun bruit

« **Victoria les as pris avec elle pour aller chez mes parents** » dit-il

« **Sans mon accord ?** » fis-je en me séparant de lui

« **Je te rappel que tu ne les as pas faits toute seule** » s'énerva-t-il

« **Mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe toute seule !** » m'écriais-je

« **Vas-tu encore me reprocher mes absences ?** » s'écria-t-il en jetant le cadre de notre mariage posé de son coté

« **Tes absences ?** » riais-je faussement « **T'es jamais là !** » ramassais-je le cadre

« **Nom de dieu Bella ! Est-ce que ça va encore durer longtemps ?** » fit-il en s'asseyant sur notre lit

« **Est-ce que tu me trompes ?** » lui demandais-je alors que je regardais notre jardin de la fenêtre

« **Quoi ?** » s'écria-t-il en se levant du lit

« **Je sais que notre situation n'est pas au beau fixe et je comprendrais très bien si tu me disais que tu m'as trompé** » lui dis-je

« **Merde Bella ! Regarde-moi !** » fit-il en me retournant « Je **t'aime, je t'aime tellement et même si notre relation en ce moment ne me plaît pas, jamais tu m'entends ?** » fit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains « **Je ne te ferais jamais ça Bella ! Jamais ! Je t'aime, tu es ma femme, la femme de ma vie, la mère de mes enfants ...** » pleura-t-il

« **Je t'aime** » pleurais-je en me jetant dans ses bras

« **Maintenant tu vas te faire jolie** » fit-il en posant son front contre le mien

« **Jolie ?** » demandais-je perdu

« **On sort ce soir** » me sourit-t-il

« **C'est vrai ?** » m'écriais-je heureuse

« **Oui juste toi et moi** » me promit-il

« **Et les garçons ?** » demandais-je

« **Ils vont rester chez mes parents** » fit-il en m'embrassant le nez

« **Ça ne les dérange pas ?** »

« **Bella, tu sais à quel point mes parents adorent avoir les garçons avec eux** » fit-il

« **Je sais** » soufflais-je

James m'emmena dans un restaurant très chic et vraiment romantique, le même que lors de notre premier rendez-vous. On passa une excellente soirée, j'en oubliais même les tensions que notre couple avait subi cette semaine.

Point De Vue James

Cette dispute m'avait fait peur. Parce que je hais me disputer avec ma femme et aussi et surtout parce que je constatais que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que nous n'avions été qu'un père et une mère, et plus un homme et une femme. Ma sœur avait raison. Avoir une simple nuit rien qu'à deux nous serait favorable.

J'emmenais donc ma femme dans le magnifique restaurant qu'on avait été lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Une fois l'addition payé, on reprit le chemin du retour.

Sa main se posait sur ma cuisse et mon désir regagnait dans mon corps entier. Je ne répondais pas, un plan en tête. Sur tout le trajet, je ne sentais plus que ses doigts flottant sur mon pantalon. Mon érection avait pris forme depuis longtemps, désireuse de retrouver les plaisirs de la chair. Au feu rouge, je distinguais ma femme se mordiller la lèvre. Je circulais mes doigts sur sa joue.

« **James** **... j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir... Longtemps... doucement... j'ai envie que l'on s'aime et que tu m'aimes...** » murmura-t-elle

« **On va faire l'amour ma chérie... J'en ai très envie également...** » lui promis-je en embrassant sa main

Je posais sa paume sur la bosse de mon pantalon et le simple attouchement me fit gémir. Bella fermait les yeux, caressant mon sexe simplement. Je redémarrais pour aller me garer devant notre maison. Je rejoignais ma femme dehors et fermais la voiture difficilement, parce que Bella se lovait contre mon corps. Mes mains erraient sur ses reins tandis que les siennes voyageaient sur mon corps, ses lèvres déposant de magnifiques baisers sur mon cou. Son bassin se dandinait contre le mien.

« **Bella** **... il faut aller dans notre chambre sinon je crois que je vais finir par te faire l'amour sur le capot !** » allaitais-je

« **D'accord** » souffla-t-elle en se séparant de moi

Je lui pris la main et nous dirigea vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris vite. Je courrais presque jusqu'à notre chambre vite suivit par ma femme. Je refermais la porte du pied, en déposant mes lèvres sur celles de mon épouse. Notre baiser se fit urgent et j'allongeais Bella sur notre lit. Ses bras autour de ma nuque m'amenant sur elle, je me plaçais entre ses cuisses, nos intimités frottant l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres se posais sur les miennes, tout en douceur.

« **As-tu coupé les portables...** » murmura-t-elle

« **On ne sera pas dérangés** » lui promis-je avant de m'attaquer à son cou.

J'explorais sa peau avec ma langue et ma bouche, tandis qu'elle gesticulait sous moi, gémissant. Dieu que ça me manquait !Je déposais une mitraillette de baisers jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, soignant son buste. Ses doigts circulaient sur ma chemise qu'elle déboutonna. Sa bouche me mordilla le cou et elle me repoussait sur le dos pour s'installer sur moi, ondulant du bassin. Je devenais plus dur que je ne l'avais été jusque-là, surpassant déjà l'acte qui nous avait tant manqué ! Elle séparait ma chemise et je m'asseyais pour la retirer. J'en profitais, le souffle court, pour enlever le haut de mon épouse. Elle se retrouvait face à moi, en soutien-gorge. Son sous-vêtement noir en dentelle m'excitait et j'embrassais sa poitrine à nouveau. Elle me rallongeait et descendait un peu sur mes mollets pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Ses doigts fins caressaient mon érection lorsqu'elle dégrippait mon pantalon et je soupirais de plaisir en la voyant fermer les yeux et laisser traîner ses mains dessus.

« **Bella...** » soufflais-je

« **James... C'est tellement bon de te sentir comme ça...** » fit-elle

Je colorais de plaisir. C'était sûr et certain, nous avions manqué beaucoup ces dernières semaines !Bella m'enleva mon pantalon après que je me sois déchaussé avec mes pieds. Elle le lançait dans la pièce et se relevait.

« **Bella... Où tu vas ?** » la questionnais-je perdu

« **Chut** » m'intimida-t-elle avec son index sur ses lèvres

Sous ma surprise, elle l'introduisait dans sa bouche pour le lécher. Charnellement, elle le faisait coulisser sur sa poitrine et son ventre, allant jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle ouvrait devant moi, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle se retrouvait dans son ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, délicieuse. Ma main se présentait d'elle-même sur mon sexe tendu que je caressais en la regardant danser sensuellement. Des rougeurs se présentaient sur ses joues et elle se rapprochait, montant à quatre pattes sur le matelas au-dessus de moi, enlevant ma main qui me soulageait.

« **Bella...** »

Sa langue descendait de mon torse à mon nombril et elle venait immédiatement sur mon caleçon, suçant mon sexe qui tremblait. Elle déposait de petits baisers sur le gland qui était sous l'élastique et je laissais échapper un long gémissement. Elle descendait mon caleçon et enfin s'emparait de ma verge dressée. Sa poigne montait et descendait lentement et elle titillait ma fente avec sa langue. Je la regardais s'affairer sur mon pénis avec envie et ses frémissements tombaient immédiatement sur mon plaisir. Elle l'emboîtait enfin entre ses lèvres le plus possible, me masturbant en suivant ses va-et-vient.

« **Bella... Oh pu... putain ! C'est tellement bon !** » gémissais-je

Je me contractais en voyant sa langue soigner ma goutte de liquide pré-séminal. Elle accentuait les gestes sur moi, et je me contractais en sentant sa langue venir courtiser mes bourses.

« **Bella... Chérie... Je vais... Je veux être en toi...** »

Elle relevait la tête tout en continuant de m'exciter avec sa main droite.

« **On a toute la nuit, mon cœur...** » fit-elle

Je laissais tomber ma tête en profitant de sa bouche tout autour de mon ardeur et éclatais lorsqu'elle maintenait mon bout entre ses lèvres, pressant un peu et que sa langue excitait ma fente.

« **BELLA ! OUIII ! Oh... PUTAIN ! OUI !** » hurlais-je

Je me répandais en de longs jets puissants sous sa langue experte. Je perdais mon haleine, haletant. Bella remontait sur moi, se plaçant sur mon torse. Elle était tellement sexy dans ses sous-vêtements... _._ Elle saisissait mes lèvres et je l'enveloppais de mes bras pour la basculer sur le lit.

« **C'était tellement bon mon Amour...tu m'avais manqué** » soufflais-je

« **C'était plaisant pour moi de te voir comme ça... tu es beaucoup trop beau dans ton plaisir...** » fit-elle

Mon cœur se grossissait d'amour pour elle et je déposais un million de baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un millier de frissons parcouraient son dos et je coulissais les sangles de son soutien-gorge, avant d'embrasser ses épaules. Ma compagne se trémoussait, envahie par le désir. Je léchais doucement ses tétons par-dessus le tissu, ses doigts serrais mes cheveux.

« **James...** » allaita-t-elle

Je diminuais vers son ventre avec des baisers fluides et ma langue taquine, embrassant son nombril. Je me rapprochais de sa féminité et levais le regard vers elle.

« **C'est bon pour toi, ma puce ?** » lui demandais-je étant donné qu'elle avait donnée naissance à notre deuxième, i peine un mois

« **C'est parfait mon amour... Continue je t'en prie..**. » m'encouragea-t-elle

« **Je t'aime** » soufflais-je alors que je déposais un premier baiser sur sa culotte

Elle tremblait. Un deuxième baiser et elle se contractait légèrement.

« **Oui...** » gémit-elle alors que je fis circulais ma langue

Avec prudence, je la léchais sur le sous-vêtement puis, je retirais sa culotte et la lançais dans la pièce avant de regagner sa féminité. Je goûtais ses plis intimes les plus charmants avec une joie sans précédent, passant ses jambes sur mes épaules. Ses doigts se réunissaient sur ma tête et je harcelais son clitoris, le massant de petits cercles. Elle se bombait dans un petit cri. Je durcissais à nouveau rien qu'à l'entendre et avalais son jus intime. J'éraflais ses lèvres avec mon index avant de la pénétrer. Presque instantanément, elle se contractait dessus alors que je désirais son point de désir.

« **JAMES** » hurla-t-elle

Je continuais de la courtiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit comblée. Elle soufflait en souriant et m'attira à elle. Nous échangions un nouveau baiser amoureux et très vite, nos bassins se retrouvaient, dans ce besoin terrible de s'unir l'un à l'autre, en tête à tête... Je m'asseyais sur le matelas et attirais Bella sur moi. Elle me chevauchait et s'installait sur mon sexe érigé, s'empalant avec prudence sur mon sexe. J'arrêtais au fond de son ventre, poussant un frémissement de bonheur. Nos torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre et nous commencions des mouvements de bassin. Je retirais son soutien-gorge et sentais ses pointes contre mon torse. Bella se mettait à onduler du bassin, ses bras autour de ma nuque, lèvres et langues liées. Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, il n'y avait plus que nous deux, nos corps connectés au plus profond. Nous n'étions plus parents, mais amants... et c'était ce qui nous avait tant manqué !

« **James... Oui ! Ouii !** » gémit-elle

Je posais mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soutenir à se mouvoir sur moi et peu à peu, notre rythme se fit plus rapide. Elle essoufflait et je grognais en sentant ses parois se serrer autour de moi. Sa main gauche était enroulée à mes cheveux et son bras droit enserrait ma nuque. Ses lèvres se plaçaient dans mon cou et je posais mon nez dans ses cheveux pour inspirer son odeur. Peu à peu, nous accélérions et je sentais mon plaisir arriver.

« **Bell... Bella... je vais...** » fis-je

Je la soulevais et la remit sur mon sexe activement, et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Elle explosait en criant et je me déversais en même temps, juste au fond d'elle.

« **OH! JAMES OUII ! JAMES** » hurla-t-elle

« **BELLA !** » criais-je

Je vidais ma semence en elle. Je posais mon front sur le sien profitant de ce deuxième orgasme. J'embrassais la tempe de mon amour en massant son dos. Elle gémissait faiblement.

« **Oh James... C'est vraiment bon...** » fit-elle

« **Je trouve aussi... Tu m'as manqué..**. »

« **Toi aussi...** » dit-elle

Nous échangions un long baiser avant de nous lever et prendre une douche ensemble. Le simple plaisir de se laver l'un l'autre et se cajoler en silence, sans avoir à se préoccuper que nos fils aient besoin de nous, était un bonheur extraordinaire ! Puis, une fois secs, nous nous glissions, nus, sous la couette chaude et moelleuse, Bella se blottissant contre moi. J'embrassais son front et soupirais de plaisir.

« **On devrait se disputer plus souvent toi et moi...** » fit-elle en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts

« **Non... Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Mais faire l'amour plus souvent, oui !** » répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle éclata de rire

« **J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est perdus...** » murmura-t-elle

« **Non mon cœur ! C'est juste que nous avons beaucoup à faire avec nos fils... ça n'est pas toujours facile !** »

« **Je me sens très égoïste d'avoir laissées Ethan et Nathan avec tes parents ce soir** » fit-elle

« **Ça l'est un peu mais si on ne le faisait pas, nous aurions explosé tôt ou tard comme ce matin... Ma sœur a raison, on a aussi besoin de temps à deux et de s'aimer... Ça ne nous prive pas de les aimer ! Demain on passera un grand week-end tous les quatre... Mais pour le moment, je ne te veux rien qu'à moi... Je veux mon amante et pas la mère de famille !** » fis-je en la regardant avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle

« **Je suis à toi** » souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser

Je l'allongeais sur le matelas, de nouveau pris d'une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour !

 _Point de vue Bella_

Finalement notre dispute, nous avait rapprochés encore plus qu'avant. James passa beaucoup plus de temps avec nous et s'occupa plus de Nathan. Alors que Nathan fêta ses sept mois, James arriva dans la chambre alors que je venais de sortir du bain.

« **Chérie ?** » m'appela-t-il

« **Hum ?** »

« **Billy a besoin de moi** » m'expliqua-t-il

« **T'es obligé ?** » le questionnais-je

« **Pas trop le choix** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

« **T** **es parents viennent ce soir** » soufflais-je en caressant son bras gauche

« **Je sais, je te promets d'essayer d'être là** » me promit-il

Il embrassa les garçons et partit au travail. Je passais toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi à cuisiner, tout en m'occupant des garçons.

« **Maman ! Maman** » s'écria Ethan en entrant dans la cuisine

« **Qu'est-ce qui a ?** »

« **Nathan il a pris ma voiture et il ne veut pas me la rendre** » dit-il en boudant

« **Chéri** » soufflais-je en essuyant mes mains « **Est-ce que tu joues avec cette voiture ?** » lui demandais-je en me mettant à genoux devant lui

« **Non** »

« **Alors laisse ton petit frère jouer avec** » lui dis-je en caressant ses boucles blondes

« **Mais c'est ma voiture** » pleura-t-il

« **Je sais mon cœur mais est-ce que tu veux que Nathan face une crise ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Non** » souffla-t-il

« **Alors joue avec une autre voiture mon cœu** r » dis-je en embrassant son front

« **D'accord** » dit-il avant de repartir dans le salon

« **Je t'en supplie James rentre** » soufflais-je à moi-même

Mes beaux-parents arrivèrent avec Victoria et Paul aux alentours de vingt heures. Ma belle-mère gâta ses petits-fils comme à chaque fois qu'elles les voyaient. On prit l'apéro dans le salon en entendant James. Nathan était sur mes genoux et Ethan dans les bras de son grand-père : Peter. Il était vingt-et-une heure, les garçons commencèrent à avoir faim ainsi que nous, les adultes.

« **Que fait-il ?** » s'écria Victoria

« **Je n'en sais rien »** soufflais-je en berçant Nathan.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe.

« **Allô ?** » répondis-je après avoir déposé Nathan dans les bras de Paul

« **Chérie ? C'est moi** » souffla-t-il

« **Où es-tu ?** » m'écriais-je

« **Je suis désolé mon amour, Billy a absolument besoin de moi ici** » fit-il

« **Ta famille est ici James !** » m'énervais-je en allant dans la cuisine

« **Je suis ...** » commença-t-il

« **Arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! Nom de dieu James !** » le coupais-je

« **Mon amour** » souffla-t-il « **Pardonne-moi auprès de mes parents et je te promets d'être là demain** » fit-il

« **Demain ?** » demandais-je confuse

« **Billy m'a demandé de rester au bureau ce soir** » dit-il

« **N'attends pas mon pardon !** » m'écriais-je en raccrochant

Encore une fois, son travail passé avant nous ! Ces sept derniers mois avaient été super, on avait retrouvé une vie de couple, une sexualité qu'on avait oubliée, une complicité renouée. Il en avait presque oublié son travail.

« **Alors ?** » me fit sursauter ma belle-mère en entrant dans la cuisine

« **Il ne viendra pas** » soufflais-je en sortant le plat du four, son plat préféré

« **Je suis désolé** » fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

« **Moi aussi** » lui dis-je en me séparant

Finalement, on passa une bonne soirée malgré l'absence de James. Mes beaux-parents ainsi que Paul et Victoria partirent vers minuit. J'éteignis toutes les lumières du bas avant de rejoindre l'étage. Je m'arrêtais dans la chambre d'Ethan afin d'être sûr qu'il dormait. Il était sur le ventre, son doudou dans ses bras et sa couverture ne recouvrit que ses petites jambes. Je souris, il dormait exactement comme son père. Je m'approchais du lit afin de remettre les couvertures sur lui. Je sortis doucement afin de rejoindre la chambre de mon petit dernier.

« **Pa** » souffla-t-il endormit

« **Fais dodo, trésor** » soufflais-je en embrassant son front

Durant les deux jours suivants, la place de James était toujours vide. Aucun coup de fil ! Je décidais de téléphoner sur sa ligne de bureau.

« **Allô ?** » fit une voix masculine qui n'était pas James

« **Bonjour, je cherche James** »

« **Oh ! C'est Bella ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Heu oui, on se connaît ?** » demandais-je confuse

« **C'est Laurent, le collègue de James** »

« **Ah ! Bonjour Laurent** »

« T **u cherches James ?** » me demanda-t-il

« **Oui, il n'est pas rentré depuis trois jours** »

« **Bella, je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire...** » commença-t-il

« **… je veux savoir où est mon mari, Laurent !** » m'écriais-je

« **Billy l'à envoyer** **sur le terrain** » dit-il doucement

« **Quoi ?** » m'écriais-je en pleurant

« **Il est parti en renfort** » fit-il

« **Merci** » raccrochais-je

Il m'a mentit ! Il m'a trahi ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Moi, sa femme ! Je montais vite à l'étage afin de préparer nos valises. Je commandais, au passage, trois billets pour le vol en direction de Seattle. Je fis des allers-retours entre notre chambre et les chambres des garçons afin de prendre leurs affaires sans oublier leurs doudous. Je préparais également le sac à langer. Je mis tout dans la voiture et partis rechercher Ethan à l'école et Nathan à la crèche. Alors que j'attendis devant l'école d'Ethan, je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de James.

« **Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de James Gigandet** » fit la voix de James

« **C'est moi ! Ta femme ! Je sais où tu es ! Tu peux dire à dieu à tes enfants James !** » m'exclamais-je dans le combiné

Une fois calmé, je partis chercher Ethan et Nathan.

« **Maman, on va où ?** » demanda Ethan quand il remarqua qu'on était devant l'aéroport

« **On va aller voir oncle Emmett, d'accord ?** » dis-je en le sortant de son siège-auto

« **Oui** » s'écria-t-il heureux alors que je sortais son frère.

« **Et papa ?** » me demanda-t-il alors qu'on attendait notre appel

« **Papa, nous rejoindra plus tard** » soufflais-je

« **Vol numéro 586392, embarquement immédiat en direction de Seattle** » fit la voix

« **Aller vient chéri, c'est nous** » dis-je en me levant.

Après trois interminable heures entre les pleurs de Nathan et les questions d'Ethan, on arriva enfin à Seattle. Il était neuf heures ici, donc midi à New York. Je pris un taxi et donna l'adresse du bar. Le chauffeur m'aida à sortir les valises lorsqu'on arrivait devant le bar.

« **Il est fermé** » fit-il

« **Je sais mais je connais le propriétaire** » le remerciais-je alors qu'il repartait

« **Maman, j'ai faim** » fit Ethan alors que j'appuyais sur la sonnette du bar

« **Je sais mon cœur, maman va te faire à manger** » lui promis-je alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett

« **Bella ?** » me questionna-t-il surpris

« **Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?** » lui demandais-je

« **Oui Oui !** » fit-il en nous laissant entrer

Emmett accepta que je reste chez lui après que je lui ai avouée pourquoi j'étais ici. Je cuisiner afin de faire manger Ethan et Nathan. Alors que je regardais mes fils manger, je me remis à pleurer.

« **Ça va aller Bella** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

« I **l m'a mentit Emmett** » pleurais-je contre son torse

« **Ce n'est presque rien Bell's** » fit-il

« **Presque rien ?** » m'écriais-je en le poussant « **Il risque sa vie à tout moment là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? Il m'avait promis Emmett ! Il me l'avait promis ! Il m'a trahi** » répétais-je en tombant à terre

« **Maman** » s'affola Ethan en courant vers moi

« **Ce n'est rien Ethan** » fit Emmett en me relevant

Je le sentis me poser sur un lit

« **Dors un peu Bella** » fit-il

« **Mes garçons** » murmurais-je

« **Je vais les faire monter** » promit-il

« **Merci** » soufflais-je en m'endormant

 _Point de vue Emmett_

Quel fut ma surprise en découvrant ma sœur et mes neveux sur le pas de ma porte à neuf heures du matin alors que Rosalie venait de partir avec nos filles pour l'école.

« **Mam** » entendis-je Nathan dire

« **Oui, on va aller la voir ta maman** » dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras

« **Et papa ?** » demanda Ethan

« **Tonton va le prévenir, ne t'inquiète pas** » dis-je en les amenant à l'étage

Je mis les garçons avec ma sœur et quand elle les sentit, elle posa son bras autour d'eux.

« **Faites dodo avec maman** » murmurais-je aux garçons

Je descendis ensuite. Je trouvais le portable de Bella et parcourais son répertoire afin d'avoir le numéro de James. Je pris mon portable et composa son numéro.

« **James Gigandet, j'écoute** » fit-il en décrochant

« **James ? Salut c'est Emmett** » dis-je en m'asseyais sur un tabouret du bar

« **Hey Emmett ! Comment vas-tu ?** » fit-il

« **Je ne t'appelle pas pour avoir une simple conversation avec toi !** » dis-je « **Bella est ici** » lui avouais-je

« **Quoi ?** » s'écria-t-il

« **Bella est à Seattle, chez moi** » répétais-je

« **Et les garçons ?** » s'affola-t-il

« **Ils sont avec elle** » dis-je

 **« Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Ils dorment tous les trois** » m'excusais-je

« **Oh ! T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle était là ?** »

« **James, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires de couple** » fis-je

« **Elle a appris que j'étais sur le terrain** » comprit-il

« **Oui** » soufflais-je

« **Je prends le premier avion** » fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Rosalie rentra deux heures après avec nos filles. Les filles s'installèrent dans le salon afin de faire leurs devoirs.

« **Salut Chéri** » m'embrassa-t-elle

« **A qui sont les valises ?** » me demanda-t-elle ensuite

« **Bella et les garçons** » fis-je

« **Bella ?** » me regarda-t-elle perdu

« **Elle est arrivait tout à l'heure avec les garçons** » fis-je en passant derrière le bar

« **James n'est pas là ?** » fit-elle en regardant les alentours du bar

« **Il prend le premier avion** » lui appris-je

« **Que se passe-t-il Em ?** »

« **Bella a découvert que James avait repris le terrain...** » commençais-je

« **… laisse-moi deviner la suite...Elle n'était pas au courant de ça** » termina-t-elle

« **Oui** » soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras « Elle **se sent trahit** »

« **C'est compréhensible avec ce qu'on lui a fait, dans le pass** é » fit-elle en me caressant la joue

« **Tonton** » entendis-je du haut des escaliers

« **Ethan** » s'écria Rosalie en allant chercher notre neveu.

Rosalie joua avec Ethan et nos filles. Rosalie prépara alors le déjeuner avec l'aide des enfants quand Bella apparu avec Nathan dans ses bras.

« **Bien dormi ?** » la questionnais-je

« **Oui, merci** » dit-elle en mettant Nathan par terre

« **Coucou mon filleul** » fit Rosalie après Nathan

 _Point De Vue Bella_

J'aidais Rosalie à faire le déjeuner avant de faire manger les enfants. On déjeuna ensuite à trois. Comme les garçons avaient bien dormit, ils refusèrent de faire la sieste alors Rosalie proposa de les emmener faire un tour dans Seattle avec Emmett et leurs filles. Après avoir fait mes recommandations auprès de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur, je laissais mes garçons partir. Alors que je parcourais le bar, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

« **Que fais-tu ici ?** » crachais-je après avoir découvert James

« **Il faut que je te parle** » fit-il en entrant

« **Je n'ai rien à dire à un menteur** » crachais-je en fermant la porte

« **Arrête Bella ! Où sont nos fils ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Loin de toi** »

« **Nom de dieu Bella ! Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache !** » s'écria-t-il

« **Que je ne le sache pas ? Tu as passé trois nuits hors de la maison James ! Finalement, tu es comme lui !** »

« **Ne me compare pas à cette ordure !** » cracha-t-il

« **Et pourtant tu es comme lui ! Tu m'as mentit James ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne retournerais jamais sur le terrain ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu as quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs ?** » l'accusais-je

« **NON** » hurla-t-il en me coupant « C **omment peux-tu encore douter de mon amour pour toi ? Il n'y a que toi que j'aime !** » s'écria-t-il

« **Alors pourquoi me mentir constamment ?** »

« **Parce que je savais à quel point tu allais paniquer de me savoir sur le terrain...** » commença-t-il

« **… Bien sûr que j'allais paniquée, tu es mon mari ! Le père de mes enfants ! J'ai accepté ton métier sans aucune limite James, même lorsque tu me quitté pour partir, mais maintenant c'est différent ! On a deux magnifiques garçons, maintenant ! Comment voudrais-tu que j'annonce à nos fils qu'ils ne verront plus jamais leur père ? Dis-moi COMMENT !** » pleurais-je

« **Ça n'arrivera jamais ma puce** » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras « **Je sais, maintenant, comment tu te sens quand tu rentres à la maison et que je ne suis pas là. Ce sentiment, je l'ai vécu aujourd'hui en découvrant notre maison vide** »

« **Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me mentes James** » pleurais-je « **Ne m'oblige pas à te quitter et à t'éloigner de nos fils** »

« **Plus jamais, je retournerais sur le terrain** » promit-il en m'embrassant

« **Dieu que tu m'as manqué** » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien

« **Tu m'as manqué** » dis-je en caressant sa joue alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes fesses afin de me porter.

« **Hum... excusez-mo** i » entendis-je une voix

« **Que fais-tu ici ?** » demandais-je en descendant des bras de James et en me retournant vers Edward

« **Emmett m'a demandé d'être là pour l'ouverture** » fit-il simplement

« **Papa** » s'écria les voix d'Ethan et Nathan enfin on entendit plus la voix d'Ethan mais bon

« **Mon champion** » fit James en rattrapant Ethan alors que Nathan arriva vers son père aidé par Rosalie

« **Salut James** » le salua Rosalie en lui donnant notre fils

« **Salut Rosalie, merci** » dit-il en prenant nos garçons

« **Salut vieux** » fit Emmett en présentant sa main

« **Merci** » fit James après avoir déposé Ethan au sol et en serrant la main de mon frère.

« **Pas de quoi** » fit Emmett

« **Bon Emmett, y a du travail !** » s'écria Edward du bar

 _Épilogue_

La vie avait continué. James avait tenu sa promesse et ne fut plus sur le terrain. J'avais continué à garder des contacts avec mon frère même si on habitait à trois heures l'un de l'autre. Cependant, j'avais refusé tout contact avec Alice et Edward depuis la scène qu'ils nous avaient fait lors de notre voyage improvisé à Seattle. Edward m'avait reproché d'avoir avorté, ne croyant pas à l'histoire de ma fausse couche. Il accusa même mon mari de m'avoir fait avorter exprès étant donné que ce n'était pas son enfant ! James avait alors pris ma défense et ça s'était terminé en bagarre entre les deux hommes, bien sûr James gagna. Alice m'avait reprochait d'être une manipulatrice. J'avais alors gardé mon calme et avait répondu que son frère m'avait menti dès le départ de notre relation.

Aujourd'hui, notre couple était plus soudé que jamais. Ethan et Nathan profité de leur père tous les jours désormais. Mon mari, lui, avait tenu sa promesse et resté désormais dans les bureaux ainsi il rentra de bonne heure tous les jours, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos fils. Aujourd'hui c'est Noel nous avons rassembler nos deux familles pour célébrer cette fête. Mes parents, Ses parents, Son frère Paul ainsi que sa compagne Leah et leurs fils : Sam, 2 ans. Quant à Victoria, elle était également présente avec son mari, Laurent, le collègue de James, et elle attendait son premier enfant. Également, Emmett et Rosalie accompagnés d'Emma, Julia et leurs jumeaux : Charlie et Wyatt, 1 an.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ma puce ?** » me demanda James en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses alors que je finissais de préparer l'apéritif.

« **Tout va très bien** » soufflais-je en me retournant « **Tu me comble de bonheur** » lui avouais-je tellement amoureuse de lui

« **C'est toi qui me combles de bonheur Bella ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir une magnifique femme et deux magnifiques enfants** » fit-il

« **Trois Chéri ! Aurais-tu oublié notre fille qui dort là-haut ?** » le taquinais-je

« **Comment l'oublier ? Elle m'empêche de profiter de ma femme** » me taquina-t-il

« **On se rattrapa** » lui promis-je

« **J'espère parce que sentir ton corps contre le mien me manque** » fit-il en caressant mes fesses

« **James ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le momen** t »

« **Papa !** » s'écria nos deux garçons

« **Je te l'avais dit** » fis-je alors qu'il soufflait dans mon cou

« **Je vous aime Madame Isabella Gigandet** » fit-il en me regardant amoureusement

« **Je vous aime Monsieur James Gigandet** » commençais-je en l'embrassant « **Pour toujours et à jamais** » soufflais-je en caressant sa joue.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Et voilà, le couple Bella/James s'arrête ici. J'espère que vous avez aimé_

 _Le prochain OS est pour le couple Bella/Aro !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Mme CULLEN_


End file.
